Revertio
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: A potion project gone horribly...right? Will Draco be able to handle raising a baby Harry? Will their budding relationship survive? Only time will tell. * COMPLETE * I was once called JakesGirl2010
1. The Potion

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own...J.K. does. I have no money, because..."I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"**

The Potion

MONDAY SEPTEMBER 1, 1997 

I opened my eyes, looking up at the red canopy. Still befuddled with sleep I thought, _when'd Slytherin change house colors?_ I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with my fists. I sat up and stretched, groaning as I felt my muscles loosen up.

I stiffened when I heard a soft chuckling. I crawled to the end of the bed and parted the curtains. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Harry standing in his school uniform, with his shirt unbuttoned. My eyes slowly migrated downward to stare at the hard planes of his stomach and chest. He caught me staring, causing me to blush. I climbed out of Harry's bed and walked over to him. "What happened last night?" I asked him sleepily as I enveloped him in my arms.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing much. You fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room last night when we were studying Charms. I levitated you up here so you could sleep more comfortably." He stood on his toes and kissed me.

I smirked at our incredible difference in height. I was a respectable 5'11" and Harry was a very short 5'5". "Hun, where'd you sleep?"

"I slept on a couch in the common room."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Harry shrugged again and stepped out of my arms. He bent over his trunk to dig something out of it. I tilted my head to the side to stare at his backside. He looked over his shoulder at me and caught me staring again. I blushed even darker causing him to laugh.

"Dragon, why do you blush whenever I catch you staring at me?" He laughed while tying his tie around his neck.

I nervously shifted my weight before I answered him. "I-I don't know why I blush, Hun. I think it might be because-" I was interrupted by Ron calling up to me and Harry.

"HEY! Harry, Draco! Come on hurry up, I'm hungry! How long does it take two gay-OW! Watcha do that for Hermione?"

I laughed at Ron, knowing that Hermione probably hit him upside the head with a book for his "insensitivity". I don't understand why Hermione's like that, considering Harry and I always made cracks about us being gay. I started doing a cleaning charm on the clothes that I wore yesterday. Once they were clean, I changed back into them and grabbed my book bag so I could sling it over my shoulder. Harry came up next to me and took my hand and smiled tentatively. He wasn't used to public displays of affection, or the fact that we aren't arch enemies anymore. I think he's expecting me to say something along the lines of "Yeah, right, Potter, you _wish_ I was into you!". Of course I wouldn't. I've liked him for a very long time and was biding my time until it would be okay for me to tell him.

I returned his smile and pulled him into my arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. We pulled apart and walked through the door and down to the common room.

Once in the common room, Hermione and Ron walked over to us. Hermione was smiling, however she kept giving Ron dirty looks. Ron was rubbing the back of his head and grumbling. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes that were no longer obscured by those hideous wire-rimmed glasses. I convinced him to get contacts. "C'mon guys, let's get down to breakfast," I said, smiling at my friends.

On our way to the Great Hall, some people kept looking at me and Harry as though we had the plague, while others waved and smiled and said a greeting. As we were coming to the fifth floor landing, I heard a Ravenclaw girl from our year mutter, "Leave it to a Parslemouth to fall for a snake." I knew immediately that Harry had heard her and I pulled him away as fast as I could. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and he was ticked.

When we walked by a boys bathroom I turned and gave the "one minute" sign to Ron and Hermione. I then pulled Harry inside. I muttered a silencing charm and conjured up some ear plugs. I put one in each ear and said, "Alright, Hun, let it out." Harry screamed and cussed at the top of his lungs. Even with the ear plugs I could still hear him. When I was sure he was done, I removed the ear plugs and went over to him. He was panting and his face was flushed from all the screaming. "It's okay, Hun, it's okay." I patted his back and he propelled himself into my arms. He started sobbing.

"Why do people have to be like that, Draco? I don't get it!" Harry was sobbing uncontrollably.

I stroked his hair, soothingly. "Shh. It's okay. I know, it sucks. Even with the fact that a large majority of the Wizarding world is pro Gay marriage and pro homosexual. But there still are homophobes out there."

"B-But, I'm not Gay...I'm Bi...there's a difference!"

"I know."

He pulled away and I rubbed the tears away from his face. "Are you going to be okay?"

Harry nodded and took my hand. "Come on let's go to breakfast."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Dragon, I think I'm sick. I-I can't go to Potions today." Harry coughed, trying to get out of Potions. Harry tugged on my hand to make me slow down. "Dragon, I think I'm just gonna go up to the Hospital Wing." He tried to free his hand from my grip, but I tightened it.

I shook my head and started dragging him down the corridor. "I'm not buying it, Harry. I know how you look when you're sick. You have shadows under your eyes and your skin is really chalky looking. You look fine...and I mean that in more ways than one. Now, come on! I'm not going to be late to Potions because you don't want to go!" I heard him huff a sigh, but I dragged him along anyway.

We made it to class with two minutes to spare. I continued to drag Harry until we were at our desk where I gently shoved him onto his stool. He crossed his arms and scowled at the desk. I bent over and tilted his head up so he could look me in the eye. "Hun, please don't be mad. I know you don't like Potions class, but you need the class in order to become an Auror, right? At least Severus doesn't yell at you as much anymore now that we're dating."

"Yeah," Harry muttered just as Professor Snape walked through the door.

Snape walked up to the front of the class. "Silence." The class shut up instantly. "Good. Today you will be making the Revertio potion. It is designed to revert the drinker into any age the maker chooses for as much time the maker sees fit. Also, depending on the designated time, the drinker will 'grow up' until they are back to their original age. One of you will make the potion, while the other will drink it. The person who drinks it will have to deal with the age that the maker chose. Failure to do so, will result in failing the class, and you having to repeat your Seventh Year. You have all of class. Begin." Snape spun around and went to sit behind his desk.

"Do you want to make the potion or do you want me to?" I asked Harry, even though I already knew the answer.

Harry smiled sheepishly at me and mumbled, "Will you? I don' think I'll make it right."

I nodded and kissed him on his forehead. I got up to get the ingredients from the cupboard; the potion itself was fairly complex however, you could make it in less than two hours. I turned around to a sight that made me growl with jealousy. Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor...flirt, was sitting on the edge of the table Harry was sitting at. Harry looked at Lavender and shifted uncomfortably. Seething at the Gryffindor girl, I stomped back to our table. I piled the ingredients onto the table and stalked over to her.

She looked at me and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh...What do _you_ want, Malfoy. Can't you see I'm busy?" She flipped her hair and turned her attention back to Harry. "So, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted. We should totally go to Hogsmead together sometime."

Harry looked at me and gave me a very discreet wink. "Sorry, Lav, but...I'm seeing someone."

Lavender looked crestfallen. "Oh, who?"

Harry winked at me again. I took that as my cue. "Hi."

"No one was talking to you, Malfoy!" She snapped at me. "Who, Harry?"

"Wow, Brown, you're thick! Harry and I have been going out for almost three months now!"

She looked disgusted, huffed, and walked away. "That took care of her," Harry said happily so only I could hear.

"Yeah, no doubt." I paused awkwardly. "Harry...I...I-"

"Mr. Malfoy! Get to work on your potion! Or you _and_ Mr. Potter will fail!" Snape barked at me from his desk.

I jumped in my seat and nearly fell off of my stool. I quickly started my potion, abandoning my conversation with Harry. _Great, he's stopped yelling at Harry, but now he's yelling_ _at_ me!

When I finally finished the potion, Snape came over to inspect it. He nodded, clearly impressed. He then handed me a vial so I could fill it with the potion, then walked away to inspect the rest of the classes progress.

I gulped and ladled some of the potion into the vial. With a slightly shaking hand, I handed the vial to Harry. _Please, Merlin let me have made the potion correctly! I don't want anything bad to happen to him!_

Harry smiled and took the vial from me. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to mine. He raised the vial and muttered, "Cheers." Before he could get the potion to his lips, Snape came back and put his hand over the vial's opening.

Harry looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Snape smiled down at Harry and told him, "Wait for the rest of the class to finish the potion. It's only fair. The entire class needs to add one more ingredient. Be patient...Harry." With a final nod and smile, Snape turned and walked back up to the front of the class so he could lean against his desk as he waited for the rest of the class to finish.

Harry turned to look at me, shock evident on his face. I chuckled slightly and twined my fingers with his. "Dragon? What were you saying earlier? You're what?" Harry cocked his head and looked at me questioningly.

"Um," I stammered. "I...Um...I..."

"Alright," called Snape. "Everyone is finished. Testers come up front with the vials. Makers, stand in front of their testers and say the age and amount of time the potion will last. Be warned, if you pick an age below thirteen, you will be responsible for your testers care until the potion wears off and are reverted back to their actual age."

Harry looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish my sentence. Shaking my head, I told him, "I'll tell ya later, Hun." Harry nodded and stood up. We walked to the front of class hand in hand. We took the place at the end of the lines. Once in our lines, we released each other's hands.

Harry and I watched with immense amusement. Blaise Zabini being turned back into a twelve year old for the rest of the class period. Ron being turned into a five year old for the rest of the day. Lavender Brown being turned into a very chubby two year old for ten minutes. Crabbe being turned into a sixteen year old, Goyle wasn't very imaginative, for three minutes. Then, it was our turn.

I looked at Harry uneasily. "What age do you want me to turn you into and for how long?"

Harry just shrugged. "You pick. It's up to you, Dray, you made the potion."

I glanced up at Snape. "Professor? Is there a time or age restriction?" Snape shook his head 'no'. I took a deep breath and indicated to Harry to drink the potion. He downed it in one gulp and looked at me with amusement in his breathtaking emerald eyes. _I wonder what those eyes looked like when he was a baby_. "Age...two months, time...three months." I heard some of the male students snicker and the girl students say "aw". I didn't turn away from Harry, he had a smirk on his face the whole time he was going through his life stages in reverse order. Finally all that was in front of me was an emerald green bundle of blankets. I knelt to the floor and picked it up, I shifted away some of the blankets until I found Harry's face. He was asleep.

Everyone who was tall enough, the five year old Ron included, rushed over to me and started jostling me, almost making me drop Harry on more than one occasion. Not to mention when the crowd couldn't get a good view of the baby Harry, they started yelling at each other, making Harry whimper in his sleep. Finally, after Pansy and Parvati started screaming like banshees, did Harry wake up, crying his lungs out.

Automatically, I started shushing him and bouncing him in my arms. Yet, he still cried. Without thinking, I conjured a bottle full of baby formula and put it near Harry's mouth. He gladly accepted the bottle and started sucking the formula down. I smiled and cooed down at the adorable baby. His eyes were still shut as he drank the formula. When he was done, I placed him over my shoulder to burp him. Once that was done, I shifted him back so that he was cradled in my arms again. He was asleep once more.

I looked around the class to see everyone staring at me with a fish out of water expression. I quietly scoffed, "What? Haven't any of you see a person take care of of a baby before?" With that being said, I walked over to my desk grabbed my and Harry's book bags and walked out of class to head to lunch.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

I had just stepped into the Entrance Hall, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a slightly amused Minerva McGonagall. She looked into the blanket and smiled down at the sleeping Harry. Without shifting her gaze she said, "Mr. Malfoy, will you please follow me to my office. We need to discuss your new living arrangements." She smiled up at me and turned on her heel to head up the stairs.

Dumbfounded, I followed her up the stairs. On the way to her office, I kept on glancing down at the sleeping bundle. Harry was shifting due to being lightly jostled by my steps. He yawned; his lips still full despite being a baby, and turned his head towards my chest. He nuzzled there and fell back asleep.

We finally got to the head's office, McGonagall said the password, 'togetherness', and then we were traveling up the moving spiral staircase. Finally, we stepped into the finely furnished office. Headmistress McGonagall conjured up a cradle for Harry and took a seat behind her desk. I gently placed Harry in the cradle and took a seat in one of the armchairs across from McGonagall.

McGonagall took a deep breath and began. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it would appear that you're going to play house for three months. Now, Harry will age a month per week. If you do, in fact, enjoy taking care of Harry, when Harry is one year and two months...that is the night before the potion will wear off; you may give him another dose. And keep him aging until he is seventeen. If you do decide to give him another dose, he will age a _year_ per week. So, that means the second dose will last four months. You and Harry will be staying in private quarters along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. _You_ will not be going to classes; instead your classes will be automatically be transferred into your memory. Your rooms will be on the fourth floor. Look for a portrait of a family with six infants. The password is 'Tylenol'. Any questions?"

I cleared my throat before I began. "Yes, why can't I go to my classes? Will I still graduate on time? Will Harry? I didn't really think about that when I said the age and time."

McGonagall chuckled. "Not to worry, both you and Mr. Potter will graduate on time. Once Harry is seventeen again, all of his classes will also be transferred to his memory. The reason you can't go to your classes is because you have a child to raise. Fair warning, Harry might think of you as his father until he is seventeen again. He will also remember everything. So, have fun."

I smiled and stood up, "Oh, I plan on it." I was about to walk out the door when McGonagall cleared her throat. I turned around to see her staring pointedly at the cradle, which now had a tiny fist sticking out of it. I chuckled, slightly embarrassed, and walked back to the cradle. My breath caught in my throat when I looked into the cradle. Bright, wide eyes the color of freshly cut grass were looking up at me. When Harry saw me, he cooed and stuck his arms out to me. I couldn't deny Harry's unspoken request. I gently lifted the light bundle out of the cradle and I softly cooed at him. Harry puckered his lips up at me. I lifted Harry closer and kissed him between his brows. He giggled, touched his palm to my cheek and closed his eyes again. Within seconds, he was out like a light.

I turned to Professor McGonagall and asked, "Why is he always sleeping?"

"You won't be complaining for long, Mr. Malfoy," the usually stern witch laughed. "The potion took a lot of energy out of him. He'll be awake and behaving like a normal baby by tomorrow." I nodded and turned towards the door again. I had one foot over the threshold when I felt McGonagall's hand on my shoulder. "You might want these. Good night, Mr. Malfoy. I will be checking in on you sporadically, so don't screw up my student." McGonagall turned into her office, but not before she handed me a jumbo bottle of extra strength Tylenol. I shook my head, grinning, and put the pills in my robe pocket. I stepped onto the stairs and was chuckling the whole way down.

"You can't be _that_ big of a handful can you? No, I don't think so," I cooed down at the sleeping baby. I nuzzled his little belly, making him coo in his sleep. "Boy, you're really light! Lighter than most babies, that's for sure. When you wake up again, you're eating." **A/N: FYI, the potion only reverts the drinker to the requested age, not exactly how they were at the age in question. Harry's lighter than most babies because he works out as a teen. You can't get a hot bod like his without some work. Anyhum, on with the story.**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I was the first one to our private rooms. The painting was easy enough to find, so when I found it, I looked up at the father and said, "Tylenol."

The father looked at me hopefully, "Oh, yes, please!" the portrait swung open, allowing me and Harry inside.

I walked into a living room the size of the Gryffindor common room. It was done up completely in silver and gold. To the right of the living room was a kitchen and a small dining room attached to the living room. I removed the book bags from my shoulder and set them on the silver fabric couch. I looked down at Harry to see that he was awake again and looking up at me intently. I smiled down at him and said, "C'mon, let's go see the rest of the rooms. Then you can eat." I tickled Harry's stomach and he giggled and squirmed. "Good to know you're ticklish."

I started walking down the hallway, there were five doors. Two on the left, two on the right, and one at the very end of the hall. I opened the first door on my left, it was the bathroom. I left the door open then moved to the first door on my right. This room was Hermione's, the only way I could tell was because it was Gryffindor colors, had a floor length mirror, and one wall was covered in fully stocked bookshelves. I closed the door and moved on to the second door on the left, this was Ron's room. I knew this because it was decked out in Chudley Cannons paraphernalia and it was already a mess; I closed this door to. I moved on to the room at the end of the hall. I opened the door to find a baby blue nursery. Along the wall was a crib, the frame was painted gold and the linings, blankets, and mattress were red with the Gryffindor lion on them. The changing table matched the crib. All over the room were a bunch of baby toys and other baby supplies; diapers, clothes, and stuff of that nature that would have put a baby care store to shame. Also, there was a rocking chair near the crib. Near the door was a baby swing, I carefully unwrapped Harry, who turned out to be wearing an emerald green onesie, form the blanket and set him in the swing. I walked up to the crib and put a shrinking spell on it; I then picked it up and walked out into the hallway. I turned to my right and opened the door, this was my room. The four poster bed was painted dull silver and the bedding was a beautiful shade of green with the Slytherin emblem on it. Slytherin banners were hanging on the walls, and on a dresser, that was painted the same silver as the bed, was a photo of me sitting on the edge of the Black Lake with Harry's head in my lap. In the picture, I would bend down and kiss Harry on the lips. This picture was taken the day after Harry had defeated Voldemort, the day we started going out. Taking my eyes away from the photo, I walked next to my bed and put the crib down on the floor. I tapped it with my wand and it grew until it was its original size. Nodding, I turned and walked back into the nursery.

The second I walked in, Harry squealed with glee. He started fidgeting in the dormant swing, trying to get out. When he realized he couldn't get out, his eyes filled with tears and he started to cry. My heart felt like it was breaking with each sob. I ran the two steps to the swing and proceeded in unbuckling the distraught infant. I picked him up and started bouncing him, shushing him, rubbing his back, doing anything that would calm him down, all to no avail.

My eyes rested on the rocking chair and I walked over to it as quickly as possible. I pushed on the balls of my feet and we started rocking. Despite the soothing movement, Harry still cried at the top of his little lungs. I then remembered a bit of the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I cried at night, so I gave it a try. "Um..._Hush little baby don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you_ _a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, Daddy's gonna buy you a Valentine. And if_... _if_...um, I'm sorry, little guy, but I don't remember the rest." It didn't matter that I didn't remember the rest of it. Harry had stopped crying the second I started singing. Harry gave me a toothless smile and my heart melted. I wiped away the tears that were still on Harry's face, causing him to coo when my fingers brushed his cheeks.

Harry grabbed my index finger and started sucking on it. Ron and Hermione walked into the nursery, Ron holding onto Hermione's hand, my guess being so he wouldn't get lost. "Oh, how adorable," Hermione cooed. I rolled my eyes, jokingly.

I stood up from the rocking chair and made my way towards the kitchen. I set Harry in the high chair at the table as I dug out a baby bottle and the formula from one of the cupboards. I poured the correct amount of scoops of formula into the bottle and filled the rest of the bottle with water. I then shoved the bottle into the Muggle microwave and let it warm up for fifteen seconds. I waited by the microwave until it beeped. I removed the bottle and screwed the cap onto the bottle. Ron and Hermione came out into the living room and watched me. I lifted Harry out of the high chair and fed him the bottle. He mewled and started sucking on the nipple greedily. Harry was staring up at me with unblinking eyes. "Yes, there you go. You're such an adorable baby. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." Harry cocked his head, trying to make sense of what I was saying. I smiled down at him and nuzzled his cheek, causing him to coo.

"Um, Draco? Don't you want to change out of your school uniform?" I glanced up from Harry to look at Ron. For a five year old, he was still pretty tall. Almost as tall as Hermione's 5'2".

"Yeah, Dray, we could watch Harry for you while you change." Hermione added hopefully. I could tell she wanted to hold Harry, however, despite the fact that she and I are friends I still tightened my grip on Harry and pulled him closer into my chest.

"No, don't worry, I can handle it. Besides, it's time to put the little guy here down for bed." I set the empty bottle on the counter and with one hand, grabbed a towel from a drawer and threw it over my shoulder. I propped Harry up so that his chin was resting on the soft towel and lightly rubbed and patted his back. Almost immediately, I heard Harry spit up on the towel. Wrinkling my nose, I shifted Harry down so he was cradled in my arms. I grabbed the towel from my shoulder and put it in the laundry hamper, knowing the House Elves would come and fetch any and all dirty laundry later this week.

I walked down the hallway towards the nursery with Ron and Hermione hot on my heels. Rolling my eyes, I walked through the open nursery door and over to one of the dressers full of baby clothes. I grabbed a pair of blue footy pajamas, closed the dresser drawer with my hip, and walked over to the changing table. I set Harry on the flat surface, bent down quickly, and came back up with a clean diaper in one hand and baby powder in the other. I could feel Ron and Hermione behind me as I took off Harry's onesie and peeled off his dirty diaper. I heard Ron gag and out of the corner of my eye, saw both him and Hermione plug their noses. Only when I finally cleaned Harry up and got the fresh diaper on him, did they dare breath through their noses. I threw the dirty diaper in the trash bin that was beside the changing table and then proceeded in changing Harry into his pajamas. Once Harry was completely changed, I cradled him in my arms and walked over to a set of shelves that were full of stuffed animals. I let Harry grab two he liked; one was a teddy bear and the other was a lion.

I was just about to walk out the door when Hermione said, "Wait, where's the crib?" I turned to her and grinned, then walked out of the nursery, only to walk back in again to cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the rocking chair and have it hover behind me as I walked back into my room. I set the rocking chair next to the crib and sat down. I settled Harry so that his ear was pressing against my heart; I've heard that the sound relaxes babies because they used to hear it all the time in the womb, and started rocking and humming some random lullaby. Ron and Hermione came in and sat on my bed. "Dray, I can't believe how paternal you're being. I mean you actually look like you're Harry's dad. Where did you learn all of this stuff?" Hermione asked me, clearly impressed.

I just looked at her and shrugged, "Well, why shouldn't I act like Harry's dad? He is my boyfriend, meaning I do care about him, so, why is it so hard to believe that I would behave paternally towards him as a baby? As to where I learned how to take care of a baby, I watched my mom do it with my newborn sister. Hey, I don't mind if we continue this conversation, but can we whisper? I am, after all, trying to get Harry to fall asleep."

Hermione nodded while Ron took on the fish out of water expression again. "When'd your mom have another kid," Hermione whispered.

I took a moment to think, "Uh, about three months ago. I had to take care of Arianna when Mom was out shopping or something. She's really cute; do you want to see a picture of her?" I carefully pulled out my wallet and pulled out the picture of me holding my sister. I passed it to Hermione who nodded and handed it back to me. I shoved it back in my wallet and put the wallet on the bedside table.

"You're right, Dray, she is really cute. She looks just like her big brother," Hermione complemented. I smiled at her and mumbled my thanks. I looked down at Harry, he was out. In his sleep, he put his pointer, middle, and ring fingers in his mouth. I stood up carefully and put Harry in the crib. I tucked him in snugly and put the two stuffed animals on two corners of the blanket. I leaned over the bars and kissed Harry's head. I straightened up and locked the bars in place.

I walked back to the rocking chair and sat down, not really sure of what I was supposed to do with my hands now. I glanced around my room until I found my alarm clock; it read 8:30pm. I sighed, "Well, we missed dinner. So, how about I cook for us?" Hermione and Ron looked shocked at the fact that a spoiled son of an aristocrat knew how to cook, but nodded all the same.

We stood and left my room. Before I left, I checked to make sure Harry was still asleep. I sauntered into the kitchen while Ron and Hermione took their seats at the dining table. I grabbed everything that I needed to make spaghetti. It was cheap, easy, and quick to make and eat. After about fifteen minutes, I sent three plates of spaghetti over to the table along with three glasses of pumpkin juice. Once I sat down, we all started eating. By the speed that the other two were eating, I could assume they thought it was good. When we were all finished, I cleared the table off and put all of the dirty dishes into the sink. They magically cleaned themselves and flew to their appropriate cupboards.

It was too early for any of us to go to bed, so Hermione and I played Wizard Chess for about an hour while Ron watched a Muggle television. Finally, at ten o' clock we all said good night to each other. I watched extremely amused, as Hermione and Ron opened the doors to their bedrooms for the first time. When Hermione saw all of the books, she squealed and jumped up and down, then after one last smile at me she closed the door, however, I could still hear her jumping around with excitement. Ron's reaction was even funnier. When he saw all of the Chudley Cannons stuff, he ran up to me and gave me a hug. He then ran into his room and started jumping on the bed. I pulled the door closed for him, all the while shaking my head at the red headed boy. I stepped into my room and closed the door silently. I tip-toed over to the dresser and grabbed my favorite pair of pajama pants; black silk, a gift from Harry on our one month anniversary. I removed my school uniform and pulled on the pants. I turned to face my bed only to find Harry, on his knees in the crib with his little hands gripping the bars.

I started tutting at the little baby as I unlocked the crib and picked him up. Harry wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled into the hallow of my shoulder. I sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking slowly. Harry looked up at me and pouted, he put his little palm on my cheek, and then he removed his palm and pointed at my bed. I shook my head, "No, Harry, that's Daddy's bed." I stood up and walked so that I was in front of the crib. "_This_ is your bed." I bent down and put Harry back in the crib. He pulled himself up with the help of the bars; I pushed him back down gently. We must have repeated this about five times, before Harry started sobbing. I stood up, locked the crib, and went to crawl under the covers of my bed. _Remember,_ I told myself. _You have to set boundaries for babies. If they always get their way, you won't have any control._

I laid down and turned my body away from the crib, reluctantly. I closed my eyes and wished Harry's sobs to fade into nothing. However, my wishes never come true. _Well, minus one. _On the contrary, Harry's sobs turned into loud hiccupping cries. My chest constricted every time I heard Harry take a deep breath and cry even louder, trying to get my attention.

Sighing in defeat, I untangled myself from the covers and walked over to the crib. I unlocked the bars and knelt over to pick up Harry. Harry continued to writhe and cry in my arms. I walked over to my bed and laid down with Harry on my chest. Harry's face was red and screwed up with the effort of all of the crying. I put my hands on his back, so he wouldn't roll off of me with all of his twisting he was doing. I craned my neck and kissed him on his little nose, I felt him relax a little but the crying didn't cease. I pulled Harry off of my chest and laid him next to me so that he was laying on his back. I laid my own head on the pillows and put my lips close to his ear. I started humming Beethoven's "_Moonlight _". Harry's cries turned to sobs as I finished humming the last measure. I sat back up and picked him up so I could cradle him in my arms. I looked down at him; his wide eyes were even brighter with the tears and they were slightly puffy. His face was still flushed due to the effort of crying and his body shook with each sob. Instinctively, I pulled Harry closer to my body and tucked him into the blankets. "Shh, you're okay you spoiled little angel. You're fine; your Daddy's got you. Shh, shh, there that's a good baby." Harry had finally stopped sobbing and allowed his eyelids to droop. Nuzzling deeper into my warm, bare chest, he fell asleep.

Gently, I laid him next to me in the bed. I grabbed my wand off of the bedside table and did several shield spells so Harry wouldn't fall out of bed and a spell that would immediately wake me up if I was about to roll on top of him in my sleep. Satisfied with my work, I laid down and put my hand on Harry's tummy. I closed my eyes and murmured to the sleeping baby, "I love you, Harry." With that, I fell asleep.

**A/N: YES! After a brief delay...I'm back!!! And hotter than ever! I thank alll of my loyal readers for being patient. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my de-aging fic. Now, don't worry, new chapters of Snake or Lion? are on the way!!!**


	2. Give Me Tylenol!

DISCLAIMER: Me no own…J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money, because…"I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

Give Me Tylenol!

TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 2, 1997 Still Two Months Old_______ 

I woke up with something on my chest. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked down towards the weight. What met my eyes was the sweetest sight I've ever seen, Harry was curled on my chest and he was dead asleep. Gazing lovingly at the black haired baby, I wrapped my arms around him. Harry's eyelids fluttered and then finally opened.

He looked at me and giggled. I pulled him tight against my chest and sat up slowly. Harry looked up at me and rubbed his cheek against mine. I turned my face and kissed his soft skin. I cradled him in my arms so that he was lying down. I just now noticed how long his hair was for a baby, so I brushed it away from his eyes. What I saw made me gnash my teeth and clench my fists underneath Harry's itty bitty body. That grotesque scar was still on his forehead, it looked brighter than usual almost as if it was taunting me. _Too bad Harry got to Voldemort first_.

Harry's sudden whimpering brought me out of my thoughts, "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and fed, huh?" Harry looked up at me and cocked his head. I started cooing down at him, "Oh, you are so adorable! I just love when you do that!" I looked around my room and blushed. "Thank Merlin nobody saw that," I mumbled. Harry giggled and touched my heated cheek. I smiled at how cute this little gesture was. I slowly stood up and walked into the nursery. I walked over to the dresser, grabbed Harry a red romper suit, and brought him over to the changing table. I bent down and grabbed a clean diaper and baby powder. I removed Harry's pajamas and blew a raspberry on his bare tummy. He squealed, giggled, and started trying to get away from me. I chuckled and stood up; I then continued to get Harry ready for the day.

I walked into the kitchen and set Harry in the high chair. As I started getting Harry's bottle ready, I heard two doors open at the same time, some brief scuffling, then finally the bathroom door slamming shut. A few seconds later, Ron came out into the living room in a ticked off mood. He grabbed the dining room chair that was next to Harry's high chair and pulled.

The leg of Ron's chair caught the high chair's leg. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. I dropped the bottle on the counter and ran towards Harry. However, I was too far away to catch him before the chair fell to the ground with a crash. A split second later, Harry started crying. I couldn't tell if he was crying due to pain or because of the loud crash the high chair made. To be honest I didn't care _why_ he was crying, all I cared about was that he _was_ crying. Finally, I made it to the high chair. I bent over and removed Harry from it, while leaving the high chair on the floor to be dealt with later. I propped Harry's head on my shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I held him tightly and started bouncing him and shushing his loud and persistent cries. "Hush little…"

I was cut off by the loud bang of a door hitting a wall; the noise made Harry's already earsplitting cries even louder, if that was even possible. Hermione came running out of the bathroom in her bath robe and soaking wet hair. She rushed up to me and took Harry from my grasp, thus making Harry cry louder still and making me furious. Ron started screaming apologies over Harry's cries and Hermione was yelling at Ron to stop screaming because he was scaring Harry. Harry's arms were held out to me as he continued to cry. What finally made me snap was Hermione cooing, "Shh, Harry, it's okay. Yes, who's _my_ good baby?" Everything seemed to glow red.

I stormed over to Hermione and spun her around so she was facing me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _YOUR_ BABY?! HARRY'S MINE! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYBODY ELSE OTHER THAN ME! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! HE'S NOT SCARED BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE SCREAMING, HE'S SCARED BECAUSE I'M NOT HOLDING HIM! MCGONAGALL LEFT ME IN CHARGE OF HIM, SO. GIVE. HIM. BACK. NOW!!!" Hermione just stared at me. The only sound in the room now was Harry's crying. I could tell that Hermione had loosened her grip on Harry, so I pulled him back in my arms. With one final glare at Ron and Hermione, I raced back to my bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it.

I plopped down into the rocking chair and started pushing, granted the movement was way to fast to be any kind of soothing. Harry's arms were a vice grip around my neck and his cries were loud in my ears. I slowed the motion of the rocking chair and kissed Harry's cheek. I unlocked his grip from around my neck and cradled him. I conjured up a bottle and held it down to Harry's crying mouth. Harry, however, smacked the bottle from my hand and it landed on the floor with a dull thud. I sighed and doubled over so that I was hovering over Harry, protectively. I put my lips against his forehead, then both of his chubby cheeks, and finally I kissed his tiny nose. He relaxed a little bit but was still screaming as if he was on fire. Sighing, I pulled Harry back up so that his head was resting on my shoulder again. "Shh, Harry do you want Daddy to sing to you?" I whispered in the tiny ear, Harry's cries subsided slightly. "Rock-a-by baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come Harry, cradle and all." I finished the lullaby and brought him down so that he was cradled once again. I looked down at his red and puffy face. His eyes were bright with tears and every now and then his body would shudder with hiccups.

I moved him back up to my shoulder and rubbed and patted his back. I finally dislodged the air bubble and brought him back so he was lying in my arms. I levitated the bottle back into my hand and tried to feed Harry once more. He opened his mouth and started drinking rapidly. The bottle was gone within two minutes, but Harry continued to suck on the nipple, desperate to get more sustenance. I magically refilled the bottle with more formula. Harry continued to drink through three more bottles.

Once Harry was full, I pulled him up and burped him. I then rocked him and hummed "_Moonlight_" like I did last night. His eyelids began to droop and soon he was sleeping. "That's right Harry, get a good sleep. Come on, love, let's go see Madame Pomfrey to make sure you're okay." I set Harry on the middle of the bed so I could change into a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a white long sleeve T-shirt, I pulled a green short sleeve T-shirt over the white one, and I finally pulled on my pair of green and white DC's. I walked back to the bed, picked Harry back up, and walked into the nursery and grabbed one of those baby carriers that you strap around your chest. I put Harry on the changing table while I got the thing on. I grabbed Harry and placed him inside, facing towards me. I held Harry's hands as I walked back out into the living room. I glanced towards the dining room to find Ron and Hermione eating breakfast. Ron and Hermione stood and attempted to rush over to me. I held my hand up to halt them and sent them one of the meanest Malfoy glares. I trudged out of the portrait and towards the Hospital Wing.

On my way to the Hospital Wing, I kept on being stared at by students. A little first year Ravenclaw girl came up to me, "Oh, your son is so cute! He has your nose!" She looked around and inquired, "Where is his mom?"

I smiled down at the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl grinned at me and told me, "Cori Corner. You might know my big brother, Michael."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know him. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco or whatever you want. My b-son's mom is, she…uh…is back in our private quarters sleeping. She should be out here soon." I glanced around my surroundings, willing for a girl I knew that looked a little bit like Harry to pop up behind me. Just at that moment, Hermione appeared in the corridor. She looked around, and when she saw me, she ran towards me. _Huh, be careful what you hope for. Focus, you can act like you don't hate her right now. You can act like you,_ I gulped slightly as I thought the following words,_ love her._

Hermione now stood next to me and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could get a word out, however, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She tried to pull away, but I put my arm around her waist._ Pretend she's Harry!_ As she started to panic, I mumbled against her lips, "Play along with me and I _might _consider forgiving you and Ron." I finally pulled away and smiled down at her, "Morning, sleepy head! Your boys missed you, sweetheart! Oh, love, this is Cori Corner. Cori, this is my…girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"Hi, Cori! You aren't trying to steal my Dragon," I flinched a little as she used Harry's nickname for me, "from me are you?" Hermione did a little fake pout and both the girls started laughing. I had to admit, Hermione was a good actress. Hermione turned to me and smiled, "Hey, my baby boy," I picked the now awake Harry up and turned him towards Hermione. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Mama wasn't talking to you! _You're_ Mama's big boy! Yes, you are!" Hermione tapped Harry's nose and he squirmed away from her and into me. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She looked up at me, "Dray, what's wrong with my baby? Why doesn't he want to be held by his Mommy? Normally he refuses to be held by any one other than me, including you!"

I fought back a grimace and sweetly cooed, "Demitri and I have bonded! Now, he lets me hold him and cuddle with him. See?" I made the carrier disappear and held Harry so I could prop his cute head onto my shoulder and Harry's arms immediately locked around my neck. "Mione, don't worry, I think he just has a cold. I woke up this morning and heard him coughing in the nursery. So, instead of waking you up, I was gonna take him to Madame Pomfrey now to get him some medicine and not worry you." As if Harry understood what I was saying, he started coughing into my neck.

Hermione pouted, "Well, alright. I'll see you later tonight; I need to go to class. Bye…I…um…love you." She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. Her lips lingered near my ear, "I'm sorry, Draco." She then waved to me and Cori and walked away.

"Well, it was great meeting you Draco! But I need to get to class, too! Bye, Demitri," Cori called as she was running down the hall.

I shook my head and walked down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing. When I got there, I walked straight up to Madame Pomfrey's office. I knocked on the door and within seconds, the motherly nurse was standing in front of me with a wide smile on her face. "Good morning Draco and hello Harry! I didn't expect to see you here, at least not yet. I hadn't expected to see you until Harry was _at least_ five." The nurse gestured me over to a bed so that I could sit down.

I sighed before I started, "Well, this is what happened. Harry was in his high chair when Ron and Hermione came out of their rooms. They had a fight over who got to use the bathroom first; Hermione won. Ron was a little mad when he came out into the dining room. He grabbed the chair next to the high chair and pulled. The leg caught on the high chair and sent it down to the ground. So, basically the reason I'm here is to make sure Harry wasn't hurt when he hit the ground." I smiled sheepishly at the nurse.

Shockingly, the nurse didn't scold me. "Humph, Mr. Weasley needs to work on his anger issues. I'll talk _at_ him later." That made me laugh. "Now then, come here Harry." She bent down and gently removed Harry from my grasp. Harry whimpered and held his arms out to me.

My heart clenched, "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's here, okay? Daddy will be out here waiting for you. I promise." I could see Harry relax at my words, even though he probably had no clue what I was saying.

Phenomenally, nothing had happened to Harry. No cuts, no bumps, no bruises, and-thankfully-no broken bones. I thanked the nurse abundantly and walked out of the Hospital Wing and back to my private rooms.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It was close to lunch time now, and Harry and I were passing the time by playing Peek-a-Boo. It was so cute. Every time I hid my face with my hands, Harry would start whining. However, once I uncovered my face with a very excited, "Peek-a-Boo," Harry would squeal with delight and clap his little hands. I quickly glanced at my watch to see that it was noon. "My, my, look how time flies when you have my attention. Come on, little guy, let's get you some lunch." I uncrossed my legs and retrieved Harry from his spot at the head of the bed. Harry was too young to sit up on his own, so he used my pillows for support during the game.

I carried Harry out into the living room and placed him in the play pen I'd dragged out earlier. I then swaggered into the small kitchen and got him his bottle ready. Just as I was screwing the cap on, I heard loud voices coming from outside. It would seem that Ron and Hermione would be coming 'home' for lunch. Wanting to get as far away from the two as possible, I ran into the living room, grabbed Harry from the playpen, and dashed back into my bedroom.

As Harry was sucking down the bottle, I listened to the argument. It was about the acting that had gone on earlier that morning in the corridor. It would appear that Ron was jealous of me, despite that I was gay and had a steady relationship going. No matter the age, Harry was still my boyfriend, I told myself. _Jeez, that doesn't make you sound like a pedophile._

I was just about to burp Harry, when my bedroom door burst open and a very livid Ron stood in the frame. "Where on Earth do you get off?" Seeing the look on Ron's face made me gulp and tighten my grip on Harry. "That's my_ girlfriend_ you Slytherin git! You couldn't have picked any other girl to play your _baby's_ mom? I don't know why I let Harry go out with you! Seeing that you clearly don't care about him! All you probably want to do is shag him, then dump him once you do! You Death Eater…" Before Ron could finish his sentence, I slapped him across the face.

Through clenched teeth I spat, "Don't you dare! I had no other choice! Hermione was the only other girl around whom just so happened to look a little like Harry! By the way Weasel Bee, I was on your side in the war, remember? So don't you dare call me a Death Eater! And how can you say I don't care about Harry? I risked my life for him in the war! Then, by some miracle, we started going out once Seventh Year started! Oh, FYI, Hermione didn't do anything! It was my idea! She tried to pull away!" I shoved Ron out of my room and slammed the door in his face.

I finally burped Harry, and set him in his crib. He didn't protest, thankfully. I then flopped down on my bed and buried my head in the pillows. I brought my hands up to my head and started kneading my temples. "I need Tylenol," I sobbed to myself. I crawled under the covers and curled up into the fetal position. I turned my body so I was facing the crib. Harry was flat on his back, sleeping. I grabbed my wand off of the night stand, and made the room dark. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. His Motto

DISCLAIMER: Me no own…J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money, because…"I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

His Motto

TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 23, 1997 Five Months Old__________

"Dah! Dah!" Harry was bouncing up and down in his crib and rattling the bars with his hands. I rolled over and groaned when I saw the time, 5:25am. I rolled back over and tried to get comfortable again. "Dah!" I huffed and sat up. I untangled myself from the covers and walked over to the crib. "Dahda," Harry giggled.

"Baby, we need to work on you waking up so early. It isn't good for you…not to mention me." I wasn't just saying that. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since September 2. I unlocked the crib and picked up Harry.

"Dahda," Harry yawned. He then nuzzled against my chest and fell asleep. I sighed and walked back to bed. I laid down and did the usual spells. I put Harry next to me, covered us up, and stared at the curtains overhead._ Remember, Draco, you wanted this._ Rolling onto my side, I put my hand on Harry's rounded tummy and fell asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

We slept till noon. I sat up and stretched, wincing a little as I felt my stiff joints crack. Glancing over I saw Harry still asleep. Carefully, I got out of bed and grabbed everything that I'd need in order to take a quick shower. I was out in less than ten minutes. I magically dried my hair, and got dressed for the day. I wore a plain black T-shirt, a pair of dark wash blue jeans, and my socks. I was just about to turn around to face my bed when my bedroom door burst open. Instinctively, I jumped back towards the bed, tripping on the rocking chair as I did, and fell flat on my butt next to the bed. Seething, I looked to see who was in the doorframe. My eyes widened in shock, "Mother? What are you doing here?"

My mother smiled down at me, "What? I'm not allowed to visit my only son? Besides, Arie missed her big brother." She walked over to me and helped me up.

Once I was up, I glanced over at Harry; he was awake and looking at my mother with wide, almost fearful eyes, he didn't like strangers. I smiled at the babe, "Come here, love, come on." Harry rolled over onto his stomach and got onto his hands and knees. He clumsily crawled over to me. "There you go, you did it!" I picked him up and kissed his cheek. He locked his arms around my neck and hid his face.

My mother was watching me with immense pride, "I see all that babysitting paid off. He's adorable. May I hold him?" Mother held her arms out to me.

"No!" I snapped, tightening my grip on my baby. Mother looked really hurt. "What I mean is Harry doesn't like to be held by a lot of people. I've tried to let Ron and Hermione hold him, but he just starts crying. He's also very shy around strangers." I explained in a much nicer voice.

Mother nodded, "Now it makes sense. My goodness, Draco, you could have said that in the first place!" Mother scolded lightheartedly.

"Did you say Arie was here?" Harry peeked up at me out of the corner of his eye when I asked this. I smiled lovingly at him and kissed him between the brows.

"Of course! What kind of Mother would I be if I didn't bring her! She's in her stroller in the living room with Ron and Hermione." Mother wrapped her arm around me and led me out of my room. In the hallway, I could hear Ron and Hermione cooing over Arie in the living room. I dashed down the hall as quickly as possible, anxious to see my baby sister.

The second I burst into the room, Arie squealed with excitement. I dropped down next to her stroller and kissed her cheek. I loosened Harry's grip on my neck and turned him around so he could look at Arie. He cocked his head as he looked at her. Finally he looked back at me and asked, "Bee?"

My chest swelled with pride, "That's right, Harry. That is a baby. You are so smart." I kissed his cheek as a reward. For the past week I've been teaching Harry how to talk. So far he could only say, "Dah" or "Dahda" for Daddy, "bee" for baby, "uv" for love, "uh" for up, and "Ee" for Harry. He's gotten pretty close to saying other words as well.

I set Harry on the floor next to me so I could pick up Arie. I'd forgotten how small she was. It didn't feel like I was holding anything, then again, Harry had gained weight now and that's all I carried. I started playing with her, cuddling her, and cooing over her. At one point, Arie got a little fussy so I stood up and started walking around in an attempt to placate her; it worked.

Harry, who had been sitting quietly and playing with some of his toys, looked up and belted out, "Dah uh!" He stuck his arms out to me and started whimpering.

"No, love, not now. Daddy's playing with Arie. Daddy will play with you in a minute." I cooed down to Harry, trying to calm him.

Harry pouted a little, but other than that he was on his best behavior. He crawled over to Hermione and sat in front of her. "Uh," Harry asked. He shocked us all when he said that. So much so that Hermione, who felt the most hurt that Harry wouldn't let her touch let alone hold him, just sat there and stared. Harry, thinking he was in trouble, shrank back from Hermione and crawled back to his toys.

Ron lightly punched Hermione's arm, "Hello? Earth to Mione? Harry just asked you to pick him up and you just sat there and stared like a moron!" Ron let out a loud bark of laughter. Then squawked when Hermione whacked him upside the head.

Hermione stood and walked over to Harry, "Hey, do you want up?"

As she was kneeling down, Harry softly said, "No."

Hermione looked up at me, "Did he just say, 'no'?"

I was too shocked to say anything. My baby just spoke his first _coherent_ word at only five months old. Mother stood and removed Arie from my arms. "Why, yes, I believe he did. Draco? He just spoke a real word, go give him a reward." Mother gently shoved me towards Harry.

I sat down on the floor about five feet away from Harry. "C-come here, Harry." Harry sat on the floor and didn't move a muscle. "It's alright, love, you aren't in trouble. Come to Daddy." Harry finally started crawling towards me. I attempted to scoot closer to him, but Mother stopped me. I glared up at her, "He can't crawl that far yet. I don't want him to get h…" I stopped speaking when I felt Harry climb into my lap.

Mother nodded her head, "You were saying, Draco? Now, if you'll please excuse us, I need to get Arie ready for her nap. I'm staying at Hogwarts for awhile so; I'll come by to visit. Until next time." With that, Mother marched out the door with Arie in her arms and the stroller levitating behind her.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 27, 1997 Still Five Months Old_____

Harry was in his high chair being fed some mashed squash when Ron came into the kitchen. Harry waved at the redhead, causing the redhead in question to smile. "Hey, Harry. We have a big Quidditch match today against Slytherin. Ginny's gonna be Seeker. We need your skill. Ask Daddy to change you back, huh?" Ron cooed down to Harry, jokingly.

Harry swallowed and replied, "No!" Laughing and clapping his hands, Harry turned his attention back to me. I waited patiently until Harry stopped laughing before I fed him another spoonful.

"Oi, Ron, no matter how good your sister is, she won't catch the Snitch before the Slytherin Seeker," I told him while hiding a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Hey, I forgot to ask; who'd they get to replace you?" Ron asked while rummaging around in the cupboards to find something to eat.

I didn't answer until Harry was done with his bowl of food. Handing Harry his bottle, I turned to Ron. Ron finally noticed what I was wearing and looked very crestfallen, "They didn't find _anyone_ who could replace me. McGonagall agreed to let me play in Quidditch matches. Besides, Harry and I could use the fresh air." I turned back to Harry and helped support the bottle so he could drink.

"You're taking Harry to the Quidditch Pitch?" Hermione asked while walking out of the bathroom. "Aren't you worried he'll get hurt?"

"Nope. Harry will be in very capable hands. I'm quite sure that you won't let anything happen to him, Hermione." I told the frizzy haired girl.

Hermione beamed at me and nodded. Harry finished his bottle and squealed, "Uv Dah! Uh Ee?" I chuckled and picked up my baby.

"Yes, you love your Daddy, don't you? You're gonna cheer me on, right?" I asked Harry while tickling his tummy.

"Uv Dah!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I was in the locker room, chewing on my nails. My team members were still getting changed into their uniforms. I sat down on one of the benches and ran my hands through my hair. It felt very odd not having Harry attached to me in some way, shape, or form. I glanced up to find six pairs of eyes staring fixedly at me. I stood up, sighing "Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this but…Take it easy on _all_ of the Gryffindors."

The six Slyterins groaned at me. "Why," demanded Goyle.

I glared at them all, "First off, I'm Captain and what I say goes. Second, a five month old baby Harry is in the crowd and I don't want him to see people get hurt. Understood?" No reply. "I said, _understood_?"

"Yes, Malfoy," the other members chorused.

"Good. Now, come on, the match is about to start." I marched out of the locker room with my team lumbering behind me.

As we made our way to the center of the pitch, I allowed my eyes to sweep the stadium. Students, teachers, and parents were packed in the seats waiting for the match to begin. I stopped next to Madame Hooch.

"Captains, shake hands," the silver haired witch ordered.

Ron and I stepped forward. He smirked at me, "Do you want me to tell Harry you let us win when he's older, Malfoy?"

"Good luck, Weasley, you're gonna need it," I retorted. We briefly grasped hands and walked back to our teams.

"Players, mount your brooms!" We all got into the ready stance. "On my signal, kick off. Three…two…one!" Hooch blew a whistle and fourteen players shot up in the air.

Hooch released the Bludgers then the Snitch. Finally, she threw the Quaffle in the air and the match started. I flew high above the pitch, eager to catch a glimpse of gold. About twenty minutes into the match, with Gryffindor killing us 160-0, I spotted the Snitch close to the ground. Unfortunately, so did Ginny.

I urged my broom forward and easily caught up with Ginny who had been closest to the Snitch. "Oi, Ginny! No hard feelings about stealing the love of your life!" I called to the red blur.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped at me, never forgiving me for going out with Harry.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Harry likes men!" The Snitch suddenly jerked upwards, and as I pulled my broom up to follow it, Ginny kicked the tail of my broom, causing it to turn upside down. I dangled about 15 feet over the Pitch, gripping my broom with my left hand, my right hand a tight fist at my side. Feeling my grasp loosening, I braced my body for impact.

I heard the crack in my left wrist before I felt it. A cry of shock and pain escaped my mouth. I heard my name being called but my ears strained for something else. Then I heard it, the faint cry of a baby. People were surrounding me trying to see if I was alright.

"Get back, give him some air!" Madame Hooch made her way through the crowd and over to me. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

I looked up at the flying instructor and grinned. "Never better. I caught the Snitch." I opened my right hand to reveal the golden ball.

My grin quickly faded as I heard, "No Dah! Dahda!" Panicked, I hastily stood, ignoring the pain in my wrist, and went to find Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy! You need to go to the Hospital Wing!" Madame Hooch was shouting at my back.

"No, I _need_ to find my baby," I hollered back. I finally burst through the crowd and spotted Hermione. She was trying to get _into_ the crowd with Harry in her arms. I quickly raced over to her and yanked her shoulder back. "Don't even think about it!"

She turned around, relief evident on her face. "Dray! Oh, thank Merlin you're alright!"

Harry was writhing in Hermione's arms, trying to get out of her grasp. "Dah! Uh, uh! Ee uv Dah! Uh!" Hermione was having a hard time keeping a good grip on Harry, so I picked him up gingerly.

Hermione saw my wrist. "Dray, you need to go to the Hospital Wing! Your wrist is broken!"

"It's fine," I snapped.

Harry looked down at my arm and started crying. "Ow," he sobbed. Immediately going into panic mode, I searched Harry all over to see where he was hurt. He put his tiny palm against my cheek with one hand and pointed at my wrist with the other. "No Ee ow. Dah ow." He buried his face in my neck and started crying harder.

"Draco, Harry knows you're hurt. He wants you to go to the Hospital Wing. Please go," Hermione begged.

Harry put his lips onto my jersey and started chewing. Unfortunately, Harry was teething. So, he's been in a lot of pain lately. I knew that when he first said "ow" he most likely was referring to the pain in his gums.

The pain in my wrist that was numbed by my worry for Harry suddenly came through, full force. "Fine, I'll go," I hissed through my teeth. I passed Harry to Hermione and ran towards the castle.

I staggered down the corridors to the Hospital, blinded by pain. _Good thing you know this castle like the back of your hand_. I finally stumbled into the Hospital and ran right up to the nurse. Holding my wrist up to her eye level I gasped, "Fix it!" Pomfrey gently took my left arm and examined it.

"About how long ago did you break it?" She ushered me to one of the beds and sat me down.

"Maybe twenty minutes ago. Why?" I flinched when she put a bit of pressure on my wrist.

"Then it'll have to heal the Muggle way," Pomfrey shook her head and walked to the medical supply cupboard.

"Muggle way," I whimpered. I watched in awe as she unrolled some gauze and surgical tape and bound my wrist. As she was putting the brace on, Ron and Hermione burst into the ward. Hermione was gripping Harry for dear life. Ron saw me and they rushed over. Harry kept kicking and hitting at Hermione to let him go. "Harry James, no hitting," I told my baby sternly.

"Well, lucky for you, it was a very small break. The brace will have to stay on for a month. You will have limited movement of your left _hand_ up until then. Here is a bottle of Tylenol…" Pomfrey said, going through the normal procedures.

I held up my right hand, "You can keep the Tylenol. McGonagall gave me a huge bottle when I first changed Harry; I still haven't used them all." I stood and removed Harry from Hermione's grasp. "May I go now, Madame Pomfrey?" The witch nodded and the four of us left.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

That Night________________________________________

Harry had been crying since before dinner. Wracking sobs shook throughout his petite body. I was sitting on one of the arm chairs rocking Harry in my arms, trying to soothe him enough so he would eat something. Instead of calming him down, rocking him seemed to make it worse. I couldn't take my baby crying anymore. Desperately, I asked, "Love, baby, what's wrong?" A thought occurred to me, "Hush little baby don't say a word…"

Harry smacked my chest, "No!" With bright, tear filled eyes, he looked at me and put his hand against my cheek. "Ow," he cried.

"Harry, honey, Daddy's okay! I'm all…"

"No!" He lightly hit my cheek, "Ow!" He buried his face in my chest and wailed in pain.

Realization hit, "Oh, baby, your gums hurt! I'm sorry, love, come on let's see if we can find something for you to chew on." I stood hastily and carried Harry into the nursery.

I rummaged through the drawers and found a teething ring. I held it out to Harry, who quickly put the soft, squishy material into his mouth. Cooing at him, I walked back into the living room to find Ron behind the kitchen counter, cooking. "Ron, you don't have to cook! I can do it." For the past three weeks, I've cooked every meal. I felt a little hurt that I was being replaced so easily.

"Nonsense, Draco. You have a broken wrist _and_ you have to take care of Harry. At least let Ron cook. Hey, I'll even clean." Hermione emerged from underneath the sink, holding a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

"Yeah, mate, you're gonna have that brace on for a month. Granted, my food won't taste as good as yours, but it's food!" Ron grinned at me. I couldn't help but agree with my two friends.

"Dah fdd. Fdd." Harry lightly smacked my chest.

"What is it, love? Do you want some food? Okay, c'mon little guy." Setting Harry in the highchair, I searched the cupboards for some baby food and some of the formula.

Once all of Harry's food was ready, I sent it to the dining room table with a wave of my wand. I sat down beside the high chair with a low grunt. I put the spoon in the mashed carrots and held it up to Harry's lips. He happily ate them without a cry of protest.

When Harry was done with the carrots, I carefully removed him from the high chair and set him on my lap facing me. He grasped onto the shoulders of my hoodie and pulled until he was standing on my legs. I put my right hand on the small of his back so he wouldn't fall. Harry wrapped his little arms around my neck and hugged, nuzzling his face in the warm cotton. I hugged him back and started rocking us and kissing his cheek and head. I removed my right arm-still gripping Harry tightly with my left-and dug my wand out of my pocket. I cast the levitating spell on the bottle and sent it onto a coffee table in the living room. After re-pocketing my wand, I supported Harry's bottom with my right arm and walked into the living room to sit by the bottle.

I sat in one of the silver armchairs and grabbed the bottle. I shifted Harry so he was leaning against my left arm and fed him the bottle. Harry was looking at me while he drank the bottle. His eyes were bright and wide. They were still the color of freshly cut grass but now had emerald flecks in them, and you could only see the flecks if you were really close to his face.

"You love his eyes, don't you, Dray?" Hermione had just come back from cleaning the bathroom and looked up at me to find me staring into the green orbs intently.

I continued gazing serenely into Harry's eyes, "How could you not? Look at them, Mione. They're gorgeous." I removed the empty bottle from Harry's mouth and moved him up to burp him. Afterwards, he immediately locked his arms around my neck.

"Yeah, Draco, Harry's eyes are nice." Ron looked up from the pot and grinned at me. Hermione and I stared, dumbfounded. "What? I can't notice that Harry's eyes are pretty?"

Hermione snorted, "Sure, Ron. Just answer me one question; what color are _my _eyes? Hm?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Brown, with a yellow-ish ring around the pupil, and dark green flecks in the iris itself," Ron answered, grin broadening. Hermione's jaw dropped. "See, sweets, I pay attention."

Hermione walked up to Ron and leaned against him. "Yes, darling, you most certainly do." Ron draped his arm around her shoulders.

I did a fake gag and called, "Get a room! For crying out sideways, there is a child present!" I heard Ron and Hermione laugh, but just barely. I was focused on Harry's eyes once more. "Harry," I whispered. "I love you so very much."

"Uv Dahda."


	4. Happy Halloween

DISCLAIMER: Me no own…J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money, because…"I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

Happy Halloween

THURSDAY OCTOBER 21, 1997 Nine Months Old__________

"Draco, you can't be serious. You're going to dress Harry up on Halloween?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "What's the point? No one will be giving out candy."

I looked up from the Halloween costume catalogue. "So? Harry can't eat candy anyway. Besides, I was gonna bring him down to the school wide Halloween party."

"But, Draco, it's a costume party! Harry won't recognize anyone! He'll be scared!"

I held up the magazine. "I'm well aware that it's a costume party, Hermione. He won't be scared; he'll see what we're going as and recognize us. As long as he recognizes me, he'll be fine."

Hermione sighed, "Fine. So, what do you want to dress him up as?" Hermione came and sat down next to me on the couch and glanced down at the pages. "Aw! Draco, Harry would be an adorable pea pod!"

I stared at her, horrorstruck. "I am _not_ dressing my baby like a _pea pod_! I was thinking more along the lines of an animal." I flipped to the baby animal costumes. "Oh! How about a dragon!?" I looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

"Um, no. That costume would have been perfect for you, Draco, if Harry had made the potion." Hermione stifled a giggle with her hand.

My brow furrowed, "Okay…A teddy bear? No. A puppy? No."

Hermione and I had been searching through the book for almost a half an hour when Ron came out carrying a wide awake Harry. Harry was laughing at the faces Ron was making and clutching to his stuffed lion. Ron came over to us and sat down on my right side. Harry crawled out of Ron's lap and into mine. Harry stared down at the Halloween costumes with interest. Suddenly he squealed with delight and pointed to a picture. "Dahdee, ook! Ion! Ion!" Harry held up the stuffed lion and laughed.

Hermione and I looked at each other. "Of course," we said in unison. "A lion!"

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"Costumes for Harry. Oh, Draco, he'll make the cutest lion!" Hermione gushed while tickling Harry.

"I've got an idea," Ron belted. Hermione and I looked at him in shock. "No, I'm serious. Why not do a theme? Like the four of us could go as the characters from the Wizard of Oz book."

Hermione stood and sat back down in Ron's lap. "That's a great idea!"

I nodded, "Yeah. Hermione could be Dorothy, Harry the Lion, Ron the Scarecrow, and I could be the Tinman."

The other two nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly Ron stopped and whined, "Hey, why am I the Scarecrow?"

"Because, Ron, you're the only one of us who fits the bill," I said, howling with laughter. Once I calmed down a bit, I panted, "It's a good idea, Ron, but…I have my costume picked out already."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Me, too. I'm going as a Greek Goddess."

"Yeah? Hm, can't wait to see it. Yeah, I've got my costume already, too. I'm gonna be a leprechaun!" Hermione, Ron, and I roared with laughter. Harry just looked at us and played with his lion.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

FRIDAY OCTOBER 28, 1997 Ten Months Old_____________

I was sitting on the edge of the lake with Harry in my lap. Ron and Hermione were skipping rocks on the waters surface. Harry was staring out at the water in awe. "Dahdee 'ig wa-wa."

I chuckled down at Harry, "Yes, it is, love."

"Dahdee nd Wee pay n wa-wa?" Harry started crawling towards the water.

I snatched him back in my arms and pulled him into my chest. "No! Harry, love, that water's dangerous. Daddy doesn't want you doing anything that could hurt you. Daddy doesn't know what he'd do without his little guy." I kissed Harry on his lips and hugged him tightly.

Harry rubbed his cheek against mine and kissed my jaw line. I sighed contentedly and laid Harry in my arms. We watched each other for a long time. _I don't understand,_ I thought sadly. _I take excellent care of Harry. Why is he still so tiny? Unless…_.

"Guys," I shouted suddenly, making them and Harry jump. I bounced Harry in my arms as he started crying and continued. "Was Harry a…premature birth?"

Ron sighed and came over to sit by me. Hermione followed and sat down next to Ron. "Yeah, Draco, according to my mom he was. Why do you think every time he's at the Burrow, mom is always trying to get him to eat?" Ron smiled at Harry sadly. Harry cocked his head and smiled back at Ron, showing off his white teeth.

Hermione leaned in and brushed Harry's cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry that you had to get the short end of the stick, Harry. Most of your family was murdered. Not to mention, your time at Hogwarts wasn't that enjoyable. Memorable, yes, but you were always so stressed with the weight of the world on your shoulders and…I'm so, so sorry, Harry!" Hermione hid her face in Ron's chest and cried.

I felt numbed by what I'd just heard. I looked from Ron and Hermione down to Harry. He smiled and waved at me. I automatically gave Harry my finger to hold. _I'm sorry too, Harry. I wish I could have made Hogwarts better for you._ I swallowed at the lump in my throat, "Well, I'm getting cold. How about we head back inside?" The other two nodded. We stood and walked back up to the castle. Ron, Hermione, and I shivered…but it had _nothing_ to do with the cold.

FRIDAY OCTOBER 31, 1997 Halloween. Still ten months old_

I looked in the mirror and spun in order to get a better look at my costume. I wore a simple black tux and a black cloak. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was going to one of my family's boring aristocratic parties. I walked over to my dresser and picked up the white mask. Placing the mask on, definitely changed how I saw myself. "Hello, Phantom of the Opera," I said to my reflection. Nodding, I walked into the living room to confront a lion, leprechaun, and Goddess. Oh, my!

"Wow, Draco, you look great!" I smiled at Hermione and silently appraised her costume. She wore a white toga, with a pink rope tied around her waist, and in her hair she wore Ivy leaves. She wore pink lip gloss, eye shadow, and blush. She looked adorable.

"So, Mione, which Goddess? You look great, by the way." I sat down in the chair that was right behind me.

"Thank you, Phantom. I'm," she spun around for emphasis. "Aphrodite!"

"A perfect fit for her, eh, Draco?" Ron came bounding out of the kitchen holding Harry in his arms. Harry looked a little shaken, but at least he wasn't crying…yet. I nodded at Ron and grinned. He wore a white school shirt, green vest, green pants, and black shoes with gold buckles. For a finishing touch, he had on a green top hat with a four leaf clover on it.

Ron set Harry on his feet about three feet from me. I tried coaxing Harry to walk over to me, but he stayed rooted to the spot. I attempted again, this time removing my mask. Still nothing. Sighing, I stood up and walked until was standing right in front of Harry. He stuck his arms out to me, "Dahdee, up?" Shaking my head, I knelt down and picked up the ten month old.

_Why won't you walk, Harry? You're eleven months old and speaking almost perfectly, granted you won't say Ron's or Hermione's names. But still! I'm not sick of carrying you, but I don't want you to fall behind. You _need_ to start walking._

"Harry, you look so cute!" I kissed his cheek and bounced him on my hip. Harry whimpered and cooed as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't go, you guys. I'm not sure if Harry's up to it." I backed up until I was seated once more. I cradled Harry, who buried his face in my chest.

"But, Draco," Ron protested. "You've spent so much money on both yours and Harry's costumes! You can't let that go to waste!"

"Ron, I didn't spend that much!"

"Please, Dray," Hermione scoffed. "You spent two hundred galleons on that 1870 tux. And you spent twenty galleons on Harry's costume. You're so going."

"Harry," Harry looked up from my chest. "Harry, love, do you want to go?"

"No, no go," Harry sniveled.

Hermione knelt so her face was in front of Harry's. She smiled softly at him and attempted to smooth the mop that was his hair. "But, Harry, your Daddy wants to go. And your Daddy would be with you at all times."

Harry pulled on my tux coat until he was sitting in my lap, facing me. "Dahdee wan go?" He cocked his head, like he always does when he doesn't understand something or when he asks a question. I smiled sadly at him for a second then nodded. Harry got on his hands and knees and burrowed his face in my chest. I lifted him into my arms and put him at my eye level. "Dahdee nd Wee go."

"Harry, are you sure, love?" I bounced him up and down in my arms.

Harry tapped at my cheek and giggled, "Go!"

I glanced up at Ron and Hermione, "Okay, we're going!"

Downstairs in the Great Hall__________________________

The party was in full swing when we walked through the doors. Harry squirmed into me when he saw all of the people in costumes. He locked his arms around me and cried, "Dahdee!"

I bit my lower lip and silently pleaded with Ron and Hermione to let us go back to our rooms; they shook their heads no. I massaged Harry's back and neck, all the while mumbling, "Shh, you're okay, honey. Daddy, Ron, and Hermione are here. We won't let any…"

"MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Ginny's voice sliced through the loud voices and music. Everything became silent in the Great Hall. Ginny-who was wearing a Vampiress costume-stalked through the crowd. She made it over to me in a matter of seconds. Every person in the Hall watched with baited breath as Ginny stopped in front of me; a look of pure hatred on her face. "What did you do to him?"

"It's a Potions project. You'll learn more about it next year." I continued massaging my shaking baby's back and neck, occasionally kissing his temple or cheek.

"Give Harry to me!" Ginny barked as she made a lunge for Harry; I sidestepped her. "He should be raised by a Gryffindor! Give me him. NOW!" Some how, Ginny got Harry out of my grip. Ginny bounced him in her arms, smiling at him.

I saw Harry's lower lip tremble; then he let out a heart breaking cry. "Dahdee! Wan Dahdee!" Harry, with tears streaming down his cheeks and arms outstretched towards me, kicked at Ginny. Ginny attempted to kiss Harry's head. Harry smacked her cheek hard, "NO! Wan Dahdee!"

"Harry, your dad is dead! D-E-A-D, dead!" Ginny told him.

Hermione was as sick of this as I was. She walked right up to Ginny and slapped her across the face. Hermione removed Harry from Ginny's grip and set him back in my embrace, gently. I walked up to Ginny and bent until I was at her eye level. "If you ever touch my baby again, or if you tell him his real family is dead, well…let's just say that next time Hermione won't be the one hitting you. Come on, love. Let's go talk to some of our Gryffindor and Slytherine friends, yeah?" Turning on my heel, I made my way over to where Neville and Pansy were sitting. I could feel Ron and Hermione close behind me.

"Hi, Draco, Harry," Neville greeted, cheerfully. "Oh, sorry Ron, Hermione, I didn't see you."

"Oh, Dray! I've missed ya!" Pansy rushed forward and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Oh, oh, do you like my costume?" Honestly, I didn't notice she was wearing one until I looked closer. She was wearing a school uniform, only instead of Slytherine robes and tie, she was wearing Hufflepuff colors.

I pretended to shiver, "Oh, Pansy, please that's too scary! Hang on I'd better cover Harry's eyes!" I lightly put my left palm over Harry's eyes. He squirmed and whined until I removed my hand, chuckling.

"No offence, Draco, but I can't believe you're actually going through with this," Neville said awestruck. He thought for a moment and then slapped himself with the heel of his hand, "Duh! Of course you're going through with it! If you don't, you and Harry'll fail the class!"

I shook my head at Neville, disgustedly. "You think _that's_ why I'm doing this? It couldn't be that he's my boyfriend. Or that I'm in love with him. No, you're completely right Neville; it's _just_ for the grade."

Hermione placed her hand on my shoulder, "Draco, enough, just calm down and lower your voice." I glared at her, she just shook her head. "I'm not asking for me. Look down." I did, Harry was shaking like a leaf.

I knelt and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips before I murmured in his ear. "I'm sorry, love. It's okay, shh. Come here." I put Harry's chin on my shoulder and bounced him up and down. Harry's small hands gripped my tux coat tightly. "Hey, who's my good boy, huh? Who's my little guy?"

"Wee," Harry sniffled and hiccupped. "Uv oo Dahdee. Dahdee uv Wee?"

I turned Harry's face until I was looking him in the eye, "Of course I love you, Harry. Who couldn't love you?" I kissed his lips to prove my point.

"Now that we know who loves who…Can we have fun?" Ron slung his arms over my and Hermione's shoulders.

"Of course! Come on, Ron, let's dance!" Hermione squeaked as she grabbed Ron's hand and tugged him towards the dance floor.

"Wh-DANCE!" Hermione proceeded in dragging Ron to the center of the floor. A fast dance came on and Hermione started dancing. Ron gawked for a second and finally got into the groove. I've got to say, Ron's a decent dancer.

I sat down at the table with a low grunt. Once seated, I removed the Phantom mask and smiled down at Harry. Harry was fiddling with the tail on his costume. "Love," Harry looked up at me and grinned. "Do you want something to eat?"

"'Es ease." I smiled lovingly down at Harry. I adored how polite Harry was. He always said 'please' or 'thank you'.

I conjured up some Mac 'n' Cheese in a bowl for Harry. I took the fork and held it up to Harry's mouth. He took the food happily and was smiling the whole time. By the time Harry was finished, another fast song came on the speakers. I set the bowl on the table just as Hermione came running up to me. "Draco! Come on you have to dance at least once!"

"Hermione, I can't. I have to watch Harry." I sat Harry on my knee and bounced him up and down.

"So! It's a fast song, dance with him!" Hermione flapped her hands around and grabbed my wrist to try and tug me to my feet.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, Hermione. Calm down. Come on, Harry, let's go dance!"

"Ance wit Dahdee!" Harry clapped his hands and giggled as we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. Once there, I bounced Harry in time with the music. He was laughing the entire time.

Harry was having so much fun that when I went to go sit back down once the song ended, he started crying. I had no choice but to dance for the remainder of the party. Not that I minded. At 11:55 they put on one last slow song.

Instead of bouncing Harry, I cradled him and rocked him in time with the music. "No, Dahdee, no seep." Harry mumbled while yawning.

"Yes, Harry, yes sleep." I cooed at him then hummed along with the song.

As his eyelids began to droop, Harry yawned, "Wee seep wit Dahdee?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "You can sleep with Daddy tonight."

His eyelids finally closed at 11:58. Before he was completely asleep, he murmured, "Uv oo, Dahdee."

**A/N: Yay! Baby Harry! Now, I want to clarify some things about this story. It was an idea I've had for awhile and thought it would be a cute story! There really is no rhyme or reason for it other than I love de-aging fics. So, if you don't like it...DON'T READ IT! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	5. Check Ups

DISCLAIMER: Me no own…J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money, because…"I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

Check Ups

SATURDAY NOVEMBER 10, 1997 Almost a year old________

I woke up with a massive headache. Groaning, I opened my eyes slightly. Bad idea. My curtains were open so I could see the bright November sky outside my window. I quickly shut my eyes and rolled over. I opened my eyes again once I drew the curtains closed magically. Sitting up, I automatically looked down to where Harry should have been lying. My heart stopped. He wasn't there!

I fell out of bed and ran to the door. Wrenching it open, I came face to face with Hermione. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Where is he!?"

"Draco, relax! Harry's fine! He's in the living room playing with Ron! I woke up and walked to your room. He was sitting in your bed staring at you with his lower lip trembling. I knew you would want to sleep a bit more after the argument you got into with Ginny…again. So, I got him out of your bed and did everything you usually do in the morning." Hermione grabbed my hands and put them at my sides.

I rubbed a hand over my face, tiredly. "What time is it?" I asked while stifling a yawn.

"Um…only 10:00. Why?" Hermione looked at me suspiciously.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I can't ask what time it is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the living room. I followed and saw that Harry was completely dressed and safe. I sighed in relief. Harry was sitting with his back facing me and playing with some of his squishy blocks. I coughed a little and Harry spun around. He saw me, stood, and held his arms out to me. I started to walk forward, but a little voice in my head told me to stop. _He _needs_ to learn how to walk. I can't carry him around for the rest of this assignment. I need to show him who's in charge. I need to stop spoiling him._

Reluctantly, I shook my head at the baby and sat down in a chair. "Dahdee! Up, Dahdee, up ease!" Harry sobbed. I gulped at the lump in my throat and shook my head again. Harry sat down and started crying. Ron and Hermione attempted to soothe him but I shook my head at them.

"No, you guys. He needs to walk to me if he wants to be held so badly." I was staring at the wall and was blinking back the tears that were welling for making Harry cry.

The crying went on for an hour. I almost caved several times and gave Harry what he wanted. I always stopped myself before I stood up, though. About fifteen minutes into the second hour, Harry stopped crying and went with a different approach; throwing a tantrum. He threw his toys, stomped his feet, even pounded his fists on the floor, all the while screaming for me. Crying I could handle, but I could not-would not-accept a temper tantrum. I despised it when children did this and Harry was going to learn early on that tantrums only lead to trouble.

Livid with the way he was behaving, I stood and walked until I stood over him. He looked up at me and, when he saw the look on my face, shrank back. "Harry. James. Stop. It. Now." I growled through clenched teeth. Harry seemed to think I wasn't serious because he went back to throwing that tantrum. I stooped down, picked him up, sat back in the chair, and laid him across my knees. I lifted my hand and gave him a firm-not hard-smack on the bottom. I kept him in that position while I hissed, "I said stop it, Harry. And I meant now!" I set him back down on the ground and he crawled several feet away from me. He sat facing me with an _I can't believe you just did that to _me, kind of look on his face. I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Harry, if you want Daddy to pay attention to you, you do _not_ act like that. If you want Daddy to hold you so badly…Walk to Daddy. Show Daddy what a big boy you are."

Harry's lip trembled slightly as he stood up. He put his left foot out, then his right, then his left again. Eventually, he walked, albeit wobbly, to where I was sitting and attached himself to my leg and started sobbing. Smiling softly, I bent over and scooped Harry into my arms. "See, love, that little tantrum wasn't worth the spanking was it? Walking was so much easier on the both of us." Harry nodded as the tears ran down his cheeks. I pulled him into a hug and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay. Daddy won't ever do that again…as long as you behave. I love…" I had to stop because standing in the center of the living room was Headmistress McGonagall. I gulped, "H-how long have you been there, Professor?"

McGonagall thought for a second then replied, "Oh…Long enough to see Mr. Potter's little temper tantrum…And you disciplining him…And you _apologizing_ for disciplining him…And we left off at you saying you love him. Does that sound about right?" McGonagall chuckled slightly.

"What do we owe this visit, Professor?" Hermione asked, rushing up to her favorite teacher.

"Oh, just dropping by to see how Harry and Draco are holding up. Plus, we have to discuss the party," McGonagall swept into the room and gracefully plopped down on the couch.

I sat Harry on my lap facing McGonagall and kissed his head. Harry hiccupped slightly and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "What party," I asked.

"Why, Harry's first birthday party, of course!" McGonagall gushed.

"Oh, yeah, Harry is going to technically turn one tomorrow. We forgot all about it." Ron hit his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"Yeah, okay, um…Should we invite some people? What about cake? Presents?" I looked down at Harry and saw that he was staring at the floor and shaking a little. "Oh, um…Harry, this is Daddy's teacher and friend, Professor McGonagall. Can you say hello, love?"

Harry glanced up at McGonagall and mumbled, "Hi."

McGonagall smiled softly, "Hello, Harry." McGonagall looked back up at me. "Yes, to all three of your questions, Mr. Malfoy. I've already sent the invitation to Sirius. I have an amazing chocolate cake recipe for you. As for presents, if you write down what you three want to give him, I can send the note to Hogsmead and get it back here by tonight."

"Great! Harry hasn't seen Sirius in _so_ long, I'm sure he'll be happy to see him!" Ron babbled excitedly.

"Yeah, he would, Ron…If Harry was seventeen and not one. Harry'll have no idea who Sirius is." Hermione sighed, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, if Draco is happy to see Sirius, then Harry will, too. You know, monkey see monkey do. Children constantly mimic their parents'." Ron said smartly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, make sure you three get those notes to me soon, yes? I'll be expecting them. Good bye." With that, McGonagall stood and left the rooms.

SAME DAY, JUST LATER THAT AFTERNOON______________

"I can't believe it's snowing," I grumbled as I dressed Harry in warmer clothes so we could go outside. I was wearing my black jeans, a black T-shirt, black jacket, and my black Converse. Over that I had on my black leather trench coat.

"Draco," Hermione and Ron called as they tapped on the nursery's door frame.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm going to stop by Professor McGonagall's office to drop off my and Ron's notes before we go outside. Do you want me to drop yours off, too?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, hang on let me just grab it." I quickly zipped up Harry's red winter coat and stuffed my hand into my trench pocket. I pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "You guys go on ahead; I just want to make sure Harry's bundled up tight."

"Kay, mate, just make sure your warm enough, too." Ron warned.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, mom, I'm fine." I mocked. I heard Ron chuckle as he walked down the hall. I turned my attention back to Harry. "Well, now, don't you look cute and warm?" Harry was dressed in a little red Gryffindor long-sleeved shirt, with a black jacket that had the Gryffindor crest on the back on over that, over the jacket, was a red goose down winter coat; he was wearing baby dark blue jeans, and red Converse with gold colored shoelaces. What I found hilarious was all of this stuff was the seventeen-year-old Harry's, just shrunk down to fit him during this project. All of Harry's clothes were shrunk down and will grow as he does.

I hoisted Harry into my arms and walked out of the portrait. I maneuvered through the castle quickly and finally ended up in the Transfiguration courtyard. I set Harry on the ground that was already covered in at least six inches of snow. Harry looked up at the sky and blinked rapidly as snowflakes landed on his face. I slid my way over to a bench that was about a foot from where Harry stood. Harry looked away from the sky and belted, "Dahdee, wat dat?" Some of the other people who were in the courtyard looked over and chuckled at how cute Harry's question was.

I patted my knee and Harry came stumbling over, slipping a little on the snowy ground. The other students made slight 'aw' sounds before continuing their own conversations. I lifted Harry into my lap and nuzzled his silky hair before I answered. "It's snow, love."

Harry turned around until he was facing me. "S-no?"

"Very good, love." I felt my chest swell in pride. "Tell Daddy what else you can say. Say 'Harry', love."

"Tis?" Harry pouted and stood on my thighs. He stepped forward a bit until his nose was touching mine. I stared down into those bright green orbs that were filled with adoration. "Dahdee! Wan tissy!"

I grinned at the toddler, "What do we say when we want something, Harry?"

Harry pouted for a minute longer before he said, "Dahdee, tis, ease!"

"That's my good boy," I praised. I leaned in and kissed his lips. "Now, say 'Harry' for Daddy."

He smiled at me, showing me a mouth full of white teeth, and then belted, "Ha-wee!"

I chuckled, "Good job, love! Do you love your Daddy?"

Harry kissed my cheek and said, "Ha-wee l-ve oo, Dahdee!"

"Do you love Ron and Hermione?" Harry's eyes got wide and he just nodded enthusiastically. "Harry, say Ron." Harry shook his head, his eyes still wide. "Harry, will you please say Hermione…Or Mione?" Again, he shook his head. My brow furrowed as I thought of a reason as to why Harry wouldn't say his friends names, when said friends came walking towards us.

Harry lightly smacked my cheek, "Dahdee, ook!" I looked up when Ron and Hermione stopped in front of the bench.

"Sorry we're late," Hermione said breathlessly. "But for the life of us, we couldn't remember what courtyard we said we'd meet at."

I smiled; it felt fake. "No worries. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Ice skate," Hermione said.

"No," Ron whined. "Let's have a snowball fight!"

I cocked an eyebrow at the two of them. "You two seem to be forgetting that we have an almost one-year-old with us. Aren't both of those things a little dangerous for him?"

"Good point," Ron and Hermione agreed together. They looked at each other, back at me, and said, "Let's build a snowman!"

"You know, it's really, _really_ weird when you two do that." I told them as I stood and carried Harry off towards Hagrid's.

Ron jogged up and matched his stride with mine. "Please, you and Harry used to do it _all the time_!"

I just rolled my eyes at my redheaded friend.

A few hours later, we were standing in front of two snowmen, one snow-woman, and one snow-baby. I was elated that Harry had actually copied me and attempted to make a snowman. Granted it was more like a small snow drift with a smaller drift on top. But…still.

I looked down to where Harry was standing, or more like crouching. I got down on my knees and picked him up. I cradled him and he snuggled down into my arms. I glanced at the sky and saw the sun was setting. "Come on you two. Quit making out, will ya? Let's get inside before you freeze at the mouths." They pulled apart and smiled sheepishly.

SUNDAY NOVEMBER 11, 1997 Midnight, Harry's officially one

Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs. I woke with a start and fell out of bed. I staggered over to the crib and tried to calm Harry down. In an effort to calm him down, I tried smoothing his silky hair, however, that made him cry louder; especially when I brushed his forehead.

I picked him up and tried to shush him so I could find out what was wrong with him. Harry's chubby hands were clamped on his forehead, exactly where his scar was. I panicked, and ran out of the private rooms.

I rushed into the Hospital Wing. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey was awake. She was tending to a Hufflepuff that had a cold. She looked up, startled, when I burst in. She waved me to a bed and held up one finger, indicating that I needed to wait. I went to the bed, as she instructed. Harry continued to wail. "Harry, shh, it's gonna be okay, Daddy promises."

Madame Pomfrey finished with the Hufflepuff and dashed over to us. "What happened, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey had to all but shout, due to Harry's wails.

"I-I don't know! He woke me up because of the screaming," I hollered.

Madame Pomfrey removed Harry's hands from his forehead and brushed his hair aside. There, gleaming a bright blood red was Harry's scar. Madame Pomfrey's eyes snapped up to mine. "He feels it. He feels what happened to him."

I blanched. "W-what do I do?"

The nurse shook her head. "There's nothing you can do for him, Mr. Malfoy. He could cry for the rest of the day, or he could stop in a few moments. Whenever he ages one year, I can guarantee that he will wake up crying because of the scar."

"What makes you say that?"

Madame Pomfrey's eyes were sad. "Because, that's what happened when Harry grew up the first time."

I nodded solemnly and picked up the distraught toddler. His wails had grown quiet, now nothing more than sobs. I moved Harry's hair aside and kissed the scar. Harry gave me a tearful smile and put his head against my shoulder. That is where he fell asleep. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"No thanks are necessary, Mr. Malfoy." She paused. "I wish there was something I could do." We stared at each other in a sad silence before I left the Hospital to go back to bed.

In my room, I attempted to pry Harry from my chest, but every time I tried, he would whimper. Sighing, I climbed in bed and fell asleep with Harry lying on my chest.

SATURDAY NOVEMBER 11, 1997, PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mal…I mean, Draco…thank you for inviting me." Sirius Black muttered awkwardly when I let him into the private rooms.

"Not a problem," I said, trying to smile a little. Not an easy task when you're the kind of person who needs a full night's sleep, and didn't get it.

"So, where's Harry?" He asked, looking around the room, as if expecting Harry to pop out of the floor.

"He's still sleeping. I had to wake up very early in order to take a shower without him freaking out." I ended up giving Sirius a genuine smile this time.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, James had to do that, too. Harry loved being around James; he hardly let James out of his sight! Then again, he was like that with me and Lily as well."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud cry. "Speak of the Devil," I heard Sirius mutter as I walked down the hallway to my room.

I got in the room and removed Harry from the crib. I had finally been able to pry him off of my chest before I climbed in the shower. I cooed softly to him as I entered the nursery to get him ready for his party. "Happy Birthday, love," I whispered in his ear before I set him on the changing table.

Once Harry was changed, I carried him out into the living room. Harry's head was resting on my shoulder and he was tugging softly on some of my hair. Sirius was sitting on the couch and was having a light conversation with Ron and Hermione. I set Harry on Sirius' lap and mumbled, "Watch him real quick. I have to get dressed and take care of something." I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I walked to my room to get dressed. I ended up wearing a white T-shirt with a black jacket that had the Slytherin crest on the right side of the chest and on the back, also a pair of loose fitting jeans with holes in the knees and, my socks. I ghosted over to my dresser and dug in the drawers. I found what I was looking for; two jewelry boxes, one holding a necklace and the other holding a ring.

I opened the necklace box first. Inside, was a thick-ish gold chain that had a Gryffindor crest charm. I closed the box and tapped it with my wand so it would magically wrap itself. When that was done, I opened the ring box. This box contained a silver ring. On the ring, was a single 2-karat diamond and two 1-karat emeralds. I removed the ring, carefully, and turned it over. On the inside of the band were engraved the words, _Harry, my heart will be yours, always_. Smiling softly to myself, I put the ring back in the box, closed it, and put it back in my drawer. I grabbed the wrapped necklace and walked out of the room.

In the hallway, I heard Harry's adorable laugh. _Good,_ I thought._ It worked._ My smile disappeared when I walked into the living room to find Harry riding a huge black dog. "What in the…?"

"Draco, relax!" Hermione told me while laughing. "It's just Sirius! He's an Animagus!"

"Animagus," I sputtered.

The dog trotted over to me so I could take Harry. I blinked, and instead of the dog, Sirius stood in front of me. "Yeah, Draco, an Animagus. I used to do that with Harry the first time around. He loved it! Still does, apparently. Boy, you should've seen the look on your face!" Sirius laughed, it sounded oddly like a dog's bark.

I chuckled, awkwardly. "Um…let's go into the dining room and cut the cake. Ron? Can you take Harry in there?" Ron came over and took Harry. When Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the dining room, I asked, "Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sirius said, a little confused.

"Why won't Harry say some words? He won't say 'Ron' or 'Hermione' at all."

"Does he say his name?" I nodded. "Same as last time," Sirius muttered. He looked back at me and said, "Harry has a speech impediment."

"Speech impediment?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He can't say his r's."

"But he says my name just fine as a seventeen-year-old."

"From what I heard, the Dursley's beat it out of him. What I think is going on is, Harry remembers that and thinks you'll hit him if he can't say Ron or Hermione correctly."

I was too shocked to say much other than, "Come on, let's go to the party."

The party in itself was…interesting. The chocolate cake was almost as big as the birthday boy! When it was brought out, he stared in awe. I held Harry in my arms as we sang. When we were done singing, he gave me a huge kiss on the cheek. Before we cut and had some cake, Harry-I-opened his presents. Hermione gave him some books-useful, but boring-about counting and the alphabet; Ron gave him some new toys, they made noise-yippee for me!-when you played with them; Sirius gave him the toy broom-internal groan; I'll really have to keep an eye on Harry _now_-that he had gotten on his _first_ 1st birthday. As for myself, I gave the necklace. It was-by far-Harry's least favorite gift. When I showed it to him, he grabbed it, looked at it briefly, then dropped it to the floor.

Hermione told me that he'd grow to love it and would appreciate it when he was older. I shrugged and nodded, all the while swallowing at the lump in my throat.

We told Sirius goodnight when he left and soon went to bed ourselves. As I was tucking Harry in, I muttered, "_I_ thought it was a good gift."

Harry cocked his head and pouted, "Dahdee, no sad. L-ve oo Dahdee," he smiled sleepily at me.

I couldn't help but smile lovingly back. "Daddy's not sad; you love Daddy that means I will never be sad." I knelt over and kissed his forehead then his lips. "I love you, Harry. Goodnight."

SUNDAY NOVEMBER 30, 1997 One year two months

"Severus?" I knocked on my Godfather's office door, tentatively.

"Come in, Draco!" I opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway, awkwardly. Severus cocked an eyebrow at me. "Draco…I said come _in_." I chuckled and walked deeper into the office. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…Sev, do you think I should keep up with the potion?" I shuffled my feet nervously.

Severus leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well, Draco, that's completely up to you. Is there a reason why you wouldn't want to keep it up?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

His question took me by surprise. Once over the initial shock, I nodded. "Do you want him to have a better childhood?" Again, I nodded. "Then you have your answer."

I smiled at my Godfather. People may think otherwise, but Severus Snape does have a kind and caring heart. He just hides it very, _very_ well. "Thanks for the help, Severus." I turned on my heel to my potion station. For the next few hours, I brewed the Revertio potion.

MONDAY DECEMBER 1, 1997 Gives Harry second dose

I held up the sippy cup full of pastel green potion to Harry's mouth. He grabbed the handles and put it in his mouth. I helped him tip it back until it was all gone. I kissed the top of his head before I said clearly, "Age…one year and two months, time…four months."

**A/N: Yay! Harry's gonna grow up! This chapter was a pain in the butt towards the end! But, I stuck with it for my wonderful readers! Also, never forget, I'll appreciate any ideas you may have for Chapter 6. Just tell me your ideas in your reviews! Well I love you all! *Blows the worlds biggest kiss to all of you***


	6. Growing Up

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own…J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money, because…"I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"**

Growing Up

MONDAY DECEMBER 22, 1997 Four years old

"Hi, Daddy," Harry bellowed when I came into our private rooms. He ran towards me and jumped in my bag laden arms. I was at Hogsmead buying Harry's Christmas presents and Sirius was babysitting. Ron and Hermione were staying with their families for the holidays.

I grunted when I caught him. "Hi, Harry. What did you do today?" I set the bags down on the sofa and sat down with him in my lap. He slid off of my legs and ran towards the dining room. Sirius came out of the bathroom. When I saw him I asked quietly, "How'd speech therapy go today?"

Sirius shook his head, "Better than yesterday, from what you told me. He said 'Ron' today and it sounded perfect. I tried to get him to say other words like 'draw', 'color', 'broom'. But he started screaming that he didn't want to or he wanted you. Finally I got him to calm down by giving him some crayons and paper."

I sighed and nodded. Harry ran into the room, clutching papers in his hands. He looked at me and I gave him the brightest smile I could manage. "Daddy, daddy, look what I did!" He shoved the papers in my hands. He started pushing at my legs and said, "Sit, sit, and look at what I did!" Chuckling, I sat down on the sofa and pulled Harry into my lap. I looked at the first paper. I was amazed at how good it was. "See, daddy," Harry said pointing at the paper. "That's you and that's me!" He pointed at the two advanced stick figures. He pushed this paper on the floor and showed me the next one. "That's the castle!" It was a drawing of Hogwarts, it was just a square with a triangle on the side for a turret and on one side was a blob of blue which I assumed was the lake and all around the castle there were a lot of black lines which I assumed was the Forbidden Forest. He shoved this drawing to the floor as well and showed me the last one. "You know them," Harry mumbled. I looked at the drawing and I did know them. The two advanced stick figures were of Ron and Hermione. I knew who they were, but I wanted to hear Harry say their names.

"No, Harry," I lied. "I don't think I know those people. Can you tell me who they are?"

He looked me in the eye and insisted, "But, Daddy, you do know them!"

"I don't think so Harry. If you know them, why don't you tell me?"

Harry jumped off of my lap, turned and faced me, stomped his feet, and yelled, "You do know them!" I pursed my lips and stared at him. He finally realized he threw a tantrum and clapped his hands over his mouth. He removed his hands and muttered, "I'm s…I didn't mean to, Daddy. Honest."

"Harry that is not how someone apologizes, you know better than that."

Harry stared at me, emerald eyes wide and finally whispered, "I'm…sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to…Honest."

"Apology accepted, now come over here and tell me who these people are." I picked the drawing up off of the floor.

Harry slouched over and pointed at the drawings in turn. "That's Mione, and that's…r…r…Ron."

I nodded. "So they are. They look just like them, Harry. I was silly that I didn't recognize them, huh?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Daddy, you was silly!"

I flinched at the improper grammar. Harry purposely used words that he knew didn't have an 'r' in it. "Harry, it's you _were_ silly."

"Oh, okay. You were silly."

Sirius and I exchanged a look. Sirius shrugged and hugged Harry goodbye and waved to me.

"Bye-bye, Paddy!" Harry called to the closing portrait hole.

Harry walked over to me and climbed into my lap. "What'd you get at Hogsmead, Daddy?"

I spun Harry around so he was facing me. "You'll just have to wait for Christmas." I told him while poking him on his nose.

"But, Daddy, that's _such _a long time!"

"Harry," I chuckled. "It's only three days away."

"Daddy, d'you think Santa got my letter?"

I smiled. Harry tended to use words that had an 'r' in them when we were alone. I was elated by the fact that the words were starting to sound perfect. "Harry, of course Santa got your letter. You've been a very good boy."

Harry nodded. "Do you wanna know what I axed for?"

I chuckled. "Yes, I would love to know what you _asked_ for."

Harry grinned at the subtle and gentle way I corrected him. "I _asked_ for a Mommy."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged and nuzzled his face into my neck. "When I was little I 'member me having a Mommy. But, I don't have a Mommy now. I want a Mommy that makes me and Daddy happy." Harry looked up at me with wide eyes. "Is my Mommy mad at me? Is that why she isn't here? Did I do something bad?" Harry wrapped his arms around my neck and sobbed. "I'm sorry for being bad. I didn't mean to do whatever I did!"

I rubbed circles on Harry's back. "Harry, you weren't bad. Your Mommy…is in another place. But trust me, your Mommy loves you very, very much Harry."

Harry looked at me with tear filled eyes. "How d'you know?"

"Well," I hedged. I was hoping that the 'why don't I have a Mommy' talk would come later. But, Harry was upset and I had to tell him something. "She told me. She told me to tell you that even though she may not be with you that she'll always be in your heart. She also told me that I have to give you a lot of kisses every night from the both of us."

Harry smiled. "You give me a whole bunch of kisses, Daddy! You kept your promise!" Harry kissed my cheek and laughed. I joined in his laughter but stopped when I heard his stomach growl.

I ruffled his hair and said, "Sounds like somebody wants some lunch." Harry nodded and ran to the dining room.

I lifted him onto his chair and went into the kitchen. "Harry? What do you want for lunch?" I called to him.

"Um…a sandwich!"

"Peanut butter and grape jelly?"

"Yeah!"

I chuckled slightly as I made his and my lunch. A plain peanut butter and jelly sandwich on white bread for him. And, a pastrami on rye bread with mustard for me. I cut Harry's sandwich diagonally and put it on a plate. I grabbed the two plates and went to the dining room.

I set Harry's plate in front of him and sat down next to him. I was about to tuck into my sandwich when I saw that Harry wasn't eating his. "What's wrong, Harry? I made it how you like it."

Harry looked at me and smiled. "I know, Daddy. But, what's that?" Harry asked pointing at my sandwich.

I groaned internally. _Man, I forgot, Harry's favorite sandwich when he's seventeen is pastrami on rye with mustard. Frick!_ "This is a pastrami sandwich with mustard, Harry. Do you wanna try some?" Harry nodded.

I cut a little piece off of my sandwich and handed it to Harry. Harry put the piece in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and smiled at me. "Yummy!"

I grinned. "You like it, huh?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Uh huh! Can I have a swami sandwich from now on, Daddy?"

I laughed. "Yes, Harry you can have a _pastrami_ sandwich from now on…but will you eat your peanut butter and jelly sandwich for today? Daddy will make you a pastrami sandwich tomorrow."

"Okay!" Harry then grabbed his sandwich and ate.

I sighed and continued to eat. _Too bad, I liked having the pastrami to myself for once._ I glanced at Harry out of the corner of my eye. _Oh, well, he's worth it._

WEDNESDAY DECEMBER 24, 1997 Still Four, Christmas Eve

I woke up when I was suddenly pounced on by a little menace know as Harry. "Whuzamatter?" I muttered sleepily.

Harry grinned. "Daddy, get up! It's Christmas Eve! You said we'd decorate the tree today!"

I groaned and flopped back on my pillows. Turning my head to look at my alarm clock, I groaned again when I saw the time; 7:02 in the morning.

"Harry, sweetheart, Angel, darling, it's too early!"

Harry pouted. "But, Daddy," he whined. "You _promised_! We still need to make cookies for Santa!"

I sighed, knowing I was defeated by a four year old. A cute four year old, but a four year old none the less. "Alright, Harry. I'm getting up!" I flipped the covers off of me and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my bath robe and slipped it on. "Okay, come on you little monster. Let's go have breakfast and start on those cookies."

"I'm not a monster, Daddy! Paddy, Mione, and Ron say I'm an Angel!"

"They're not with you every day!" I joked lightly.

Harry grabbed my hand as we left my room and smiled up at me. We got into the living room and I knelt and patted his bum "Go into the dining room, okay, honey?"

"Okay, Daddy." Harry flashed me a bright smile and headed towards the dining room. I turned to head into the kitchen when I heard a crash followed by a loud wail.

I whipped around and saw Harry on the ground next to the coffee table, crying. I rushed to his side and pulled him into my lap. "Oh, Harry, shh, it's okay! It's okay!" I rocked us back and forth in an attempt to calm him. "What happened?"

"I-I t-tripped on t-th-the c-c-coffee t-table!" Harry sobbed into my shoulder.

"What hurts, honey?"

"M-my head!"

"Show me where."

Harry hiccupped and pointed to his temples. "B-but it hurts a lot b-behind my eyes."

I nodded and stood up. "Come on, baby. Let's go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I-I'm n-not a b-baby!"

"I know, sweetie. I know."

I walked to the Hospital Wing quickly. I got there and rushed to Madame Pomfrey's office. "Madame Pomfrey! We need your assistance!" I called before I walked to a bed and started rubbing circles on Harry's back in an effort to calm him. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and walked over to us.

"What happened, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Harry tripped on the coffee table and told me his head hurts."

"Where does his head hurt?"

"He said at his temples and behind his eyes."

Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded. "I know what's wrong." With that Madame Pomfrey went back to her office and came back holding a strange looking instrument. I looked at what she was carrying apprehensively. "Not to worry Mr. Malfoy, this is to check Harry's eyes."

I nodded and placed Harry on the bed next to me. Madame brought a stool over and sat in front of Harry. "Harry? Have you been having troubles seeing things clearly?"

Harry nodded. "Everything's been kind of fuzzy looking."

I looked at my charge. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Daddy. I thought it'd get better. Don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, Harry. I just wish you would've said something to me."

Harry bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

I wrapped my arm around his slim shoulders. "I know, love. Just tell me next time, okay?"

"Kay."

Madame Pomfrey then started running her exams. "Just as I thought. Harry, you just need glasses then you'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey pulled out Harry's glasses and handed them to him.

Harry put the glasses on and looked at me. "How do I look, Daddy?"

I smiled. "You look very handsome. Smart, too."

Harry grinned at me. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry."

"Sure, Harry. Come on." I picked Harry up and lifted him off of the bed and set him on the floor. "What do you say to Madame Pomfrey?"

Harry ran up to the nurse, and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!"

The motherly nurse hugged back and said, "You are quite welcome, Harry."

8 o' clock at night. Christmas Eve 

"Daddy, the tree looks pretty!" Harry looked up in awe at the tree. Christmas lights blinked merrily as did the ornaments that were charmed to change colors. The fairy dust tinsel glittered softly in the glow.

"The tree's not done, yet, Harry." I told him.

Harry looked at me, eyes wide in confusion. "It isn't?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You still need to put the star on top."

Harry's face lit up like the tree. "I get to put the star on top?"

I nodded and picked him up, placing him on my hip. I grabbed the star from the box and handed it to him. "Ready," I asked. Harry nodded. I lifted him so he could reach the top of the tree. Harry gently placed the star on top and smiled down at me.

I brought him back down and cradled him in my arms this time. I kissed his forehead. "Good job, honey."

"Are you sure Santa will come tonight?"

"Very much so."

"If you say so, Daddy."

**A/N: Kinda short, I know. But, I needed it out of the way. Harry will be growing up faster after this chapter. I will do ask you here and now: How old should he be in the next chapter? I'm debating between 9, 10, and 11. Tell me in your reviews and I'll go with which age gets the most votes. TTFN!**


	7. Growing Old

DISCLAIMER: Me no own...J.K. does. I have no money, because..."I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

Growing Old

Thursday January 26, 1998 Nine Years Old

"You wanted to see me, Professor McGonagall?" I walked into the office, apprehensively.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, I did. Please, have a seat." McGonagall gestured for me to sit down. I sat down and fiddled with my shirt hem. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ "Well, Mr. Malfoy, how's Harry?"

My face lit up at the mention of Harry. "He's fine, ma'am. He really enjoyed Christmas. He ran out into the living room exclaiming, 'Santa came! He really came!' It was so cute, sir. It was funny, on New Years Eve, he tried to stay up until midnight, he ended up falling asleep at ten!"

McGonagall chuckled slightly. All too soon, her face grew serious once more. "Mr. Malfoy, I called you here to discuss something."

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Nothing really. But, Harry is a smart boy, he will-if he hasn't already-notice that he grows older while you do not."

"What are you saying, ma'am?"

"I'm saying that I need to place a glamour on you. Making you look nine years older. The glamour I will place on you will automatically change your appearance every week, when Harry ages."

"But, what about his memories of my apperance before?"

"Studies show that most children don't really take notice of appearances until nine or ten years of age. If you don't mind, I would like to cast the glamour now?" McGonagall raised her wand. I stood up and nodded. She pointed her wand at me and said, "_Muto Alio Forma_ _Novem Annus Suppono Unus_!"

I felt an odd tingling sensation on my face. "What did that mean?" I asked, I noted my voice did not change at all.

McGonagall smiled at me. "That can be roughly translated to, 'change a person's appearance nine years plus one'."

I nodded. "Do you have a mirror?" McGonagall nodded and handed me a mirror. I looked at my face. Doing the math in my head, I realized that this is how I would look when I was twenty-six. Not much had changed, really. My hair was longer, now reaching my shoulders, my jaw was a little more defined, and I had stubble across my chin and jaw line. I reached up and touched the stubble. I gasped, I could feel the scratchy texture. "You are very thorough, ma'am."

"I do what I can, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I'm afraid I have more news. Because Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are still taking classes, they cannot have the glamour casted on them. So, I'm afraid they have been moved out of your rooms. They are more than welcome to come and visit young Harry."

My heart dropped slightly. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"Good. Now, I believe that you have a nine year old that is about to wake up."

Nodding, I stood and left the office. Making my way down the empty corridors in silence. I finally stopped in front of my portrait. "Tylenol."

The father in the portrait glared down at me. "Do I know you?"

"Yes. These are my rooms. My apperance has been simply altered nine years...Don't ask why. It's just too complicated."

The father shrugged. "Whatever you say. Enter."

The door swung open, allowing me to pass. Sighing, I glanced at the time. 7:30, Harry would be up in half an hour. I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out a pan and bowl so I could make some pancakes. I pulled out all the ingredients and started mixing them in the bowl. I soon had a farily large stack sitting on the plate next to me. I grabbed the powdered sugar and maple syrup from the cupboards and set them on the dining room table. Taking two plates out of the cupboard, I served two pancakes each on the plate and placed the plates on the table.

I turned around as I heard shuffling footsteps down the hallway. "Dad? Are you up?" I heard Harry call.

"In the kitchen, Harry!" I poured the pitcher of orange juice into two glasses and carried them into the dining room. Harry appeared in the living room. "Well, good morning, baby."

"Dad! I'm not a baby! I'm nine!" Harry whined.

I chuckled and sat down in my dining room chair. "Yes, you are, but you'll always be my baby. Now, come here and give me a hug, then we can eat breakfast." I opened my arms for him. He ran right into them and hugged me tightly.

He kissed my cheek and I released him from my arms. Patting his behind as he turned to climb in his chair. Harry looked around the table and only saw two settings. "Dad?" I looked up at him and swallowed the bite that was in my mouth. "Where are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast, ok? Eat."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"What do you mean they aren't going to live with us any more? Don't they love us?" Harry asked, sitting on my lap on the couch after breakfast.

"Of course, they do. But, they...needed their own space. They'll come and visit us. In fact, I talked to Uncle Ron a few minutes ago and he said that they'd come at 5:30."

"Oh." Harry sighed, dejectedly.

I couldn't stand seeing him so hurt. "How about we go flying today."

Harry's face brightened up immeadiately. "Really? But, I don't have a broom."

I smiled. "No problem, you can ride on my broom with me."

Harry smiled and hopped off my lap. "Ok! I'll go get dressed and brush my teeth! Dad, you should, too." Harry started to run down the hall. He spun around and called, "Oh, you might want to shave, too!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

About an hour later, Harry and I were in the air, flying on my Nimbus2001. Harry was having a blast! And, if I was being completely honest, so was I.

I hadn't been on my broom in a bit. Practice for the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff game started up tonight. One of the reasons why Ron and Hermione were coming at 5:30 was so I could get to practice on time. Practice started at 5:45. The glamour was only in activation when I was around Harry, so I could still participate in the sport.

We stayed on my broom for a little while longer. Finally, when we were both red faced and shivering, did we head back inside.

Once we were inside our rooms, I called a house elf to bring us some hot chocolate. After we changed into some pajamas, grabbed the thickest blankets, and started the fire, the house elf reappeared holding a tray with two big, steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Harry and I were sitting on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, each of us nursing a cup of hot chocolate in our hands. The only noise was the crackling of the logs in the fireplace. "Dad?" I jumped slightly. Being awoken from my light doze.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Was I adopted?"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Well, I have black hair and green eyes. You have blond hair and silver eyes. We look nothing alike...was I adopted?"

_What do I do? Do I tell him a lie? Or the truth?_

"Harry, what does it matter if you were adopted or not? Do I not give you anything you want? Do I not love you? Do you not want to live with me anymore?" I couldn't help the pain and sadness that crept into my voice.

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Dad! Of course you love me! You prove it every day and night! Would any other Dad read his nine year old son a book before bed?" At this point Harry launched himself into my lap. "I don't want to leave you! Please, don't make me leave, Daddy! I'm sorry I asked!"

I was shocked that Harry called me 'Daddy'. He stopped calling me that after he turned seven. He had said, "I'm too big to cal you Daddy, so I'm gonna call you Dad, now, kay?"

I wrapped my arms around the still small child. "Wow, I haven't heard you call me that in awhile. I thought you were too big to call me Daddy?" I said, smiling. I tilted his face up so he would look at me.

Harry sniffed. "Well, maybe I can call you that sometimes and not sound like a baby."

I kissed Harry's forehead. "You can call me Daddy as often as you want."

Harry snuggled onto my lap. He turned his face to look at me and tried to kiss me on the lips. I turned my face so he kissed my cheek.

Harry looked at me, confusion clear in his eyes. I smiled at him, and coughed a bit. "I think I'm catching a cold, I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh, ok."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I was getting changed into my Quidditch robes when Harry knocked on my bedroom door. "Dad! Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are here!"

"Ok, Harry! Thank you!" I quickly pulled the jersey over my head and headed out into the living room.

The second I set foot in the room, I was staring at the business ends of two wands. Ron and Hermione were glaring at me. "How did you get here, Malfoy?" Ron growled. "I thought you were locked up in Azkaban!"

"_Patrificus Totalus_!" Hermione yelled.

"_Protego_!" I just barely blocked the body bind. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"What did you do with Draco, Death Eater scum!?" Hermione hissed.

"What are you talking about? _I'm_ Draco!" I hissed back. _Have these two lost it?_

"Really?" Ron barked. "Prove it!"

I sighed and thought about my happiest memory. _The day Harry and I started dating._ "_Expecto Patronum_!" Suddenly, a silver lion shot out of my wand.

"Draco? What happened to you? You look like your father!" Hermione started moving around me, studying me like one would a peice of art work.

Sighing again, I spent the next ten minutes explaining what McGonagall did to me and why they weren't staying with me and Harry anymore.

I glanced at my watch. "Thanks for watching him you two. I've got to get going. The captain can't be late, now can he?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Thursday Feburary 2, 1998 Midnight Ten Years Old

"DADDY!" That word, those two little syllables sent my heart into overdrive as I ran from my bedroom and into Harry's. There, laying on the bed, writhing in pain, was Harry.

I ran up to the bed and pulled Harry into my arms. "Harry, shh, shh, it's ok, I'm here." I cooed as I cared my hand through his hair. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I slowly began rocking us back and forth on the bed.

"I-it weally huwts! Make it stop, Daddy, _please_!" Harry sobbed.

I sighed and summoned an ice pack and placed it on Harry's scar. He sighed in relief at the cold temperature. I sighed again as I realized Harry had another relapse. It only happens on the days that he ages. I think it's because he feels vulnerable and can't help it.

Eventually, Harry stopped crying. I kissed the side of his forehead that wasn't covered by the ice pack. I stood with him in my arms and pulled back his covers. I bent over to place Harry in his bed.

Harry wrapped his arms around my neck and whimpered, "No."

"Harry, you need to go back to sleep." I told the child. _And I need to go to sleep. _I hadn't gone to sleep. I was waiting until after midnight, after Harry aged, and after the scar episode.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight, Daddy? Please?" Harry begged me, eyes wide and pleading.

_Those eyes will always be the death of me_, I thought with a smile. "Of course you can, baby."

I walked back into my room with Harry in my arms. I pulled the covers back and laid Harry down on the left side of the bed. The side that he always slept on as a baby. Then, I climbed in after him. I noxed the lights and tucked us in under the covers.

Harry scooted closer to me and cuddled into my side. "I love you, Daddy."

I pulled Harry closer to me. "I love you, too, Harry." _In more ways than you think._

**A/N: OK, thank you all who voted on Harry's age. I did get one that said 9-10, but other than that, the majority was nine. That's why I made the chapter majority him being nine, and then this little bit at the end with him just turning ten. Well, I kinda think I'm rambling. So, I'll end this author note. Read and Review, please! :D**


	8. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: Me no own...J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money because..."I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

The Truth

Saturday February 14, 1998 Eleven Years Old

"Draco, you need to tell him the truth." Hermione all but screamed at me.

I sighed, we had this conversation the day Harry turned eleven. "Mione, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

I turned my attention to the window once again. Ron had taken Harry out to the Quidditch Pitch and I could see them from here. "What if he starts getting his original memories? He'll be confused!" Hermione grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"Merlin, Hermione, don't you think I've already thought of that?" I snapped at the witch as I stood from the windowsill. "Why do you think that I've been distancing myself? Have you ever stopped to think how hard it is for me to have to look at him? To see the boy who turned away my friendship without a second thought? Merlin, don't you realize that I hate that person? Once Harry gets older, I'll start to see him as my boyfriend and that will be harder! I started getting a crush on him in third year! Once he hits thirteen, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself!" I flopped down into one of the armchairs and buried my face in my hands as I started to sob.

"Draco...I'm sorry. I shouldn't've yelled at you." Hermione tentatively placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you shouldn't've."

"Has he been having any form of memory relapses yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then you shouldn't be too worried." Hermione patted my shoulder, sympathetically.

I sighed. "This sucks."

"What does, Draco?"

I shook my head. "Nothing; forget it."

"Dad!" Harry came running through the apartment and up to me. Harry was smiling. "Dad, you should've seen it, Uncle Ron and I were playing 'Catch the Snitch' and I totally-Dad? Have you been crying?"

"No," I snapped. Harry looked shocked and hurt by my tone. "No, Harry," I said more gently. "I-I-" I glanced around at Ron and Hermione. _I'm not ready to tell him...When he's thirteen, then I'll tell him._ "I just have a migrain and Aunt Hermione decided to make it better by yelling at me." I opened my arms wide and Harry stepped into them. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"S'okay, Dad. Maybe you should go lie down with the lights off for awhile." Harry said, placing his hand on my forehead. "You fell a bit warm."

I couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like a good idea. You'll be okay out here by yourself?"

"Dad," Harry groaned playfully. "I'll be fine! You go and rest." Harry shooed me off to my room. Before I stepped inside, however, I heard, "Alright, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, I love you, but you need to leave. I have a sick patient who needs a lot of rest."

Hermione and Ron laughed and said goodbye. I chuckled slightly and walked into my room. Laying down on my bed, I gazed up at the canopy with unseeing eyes.

I woke up several hours later slightly disoriented. _I didn't mean to fall asleep...I hope Harry's okay._ Just then, my bedroom door opened and Harry came walking in, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of soup and a mug of tea on it.

"Hey, Dad," Harry said, cheerfully. "You missed dinner, so I called Dobby up to bring you some soup. Is that okay?"

I smiled, it felt somewhat forced. "Yeah, that's fine P-Harry."

Harry scrunched his face up and shrugged. He then walked up to the bed and set the tray on my bedside table. He placed his hand on my forehead. "You feeling any better, Dad?"

I swatted Harry's hand away. "No."

Harry pouted for a moment then, "Do you want me to get you some potions? I'm sure Aunt Hermione can-"

"Harry!" I yelled. "Just please, go to your room or something! Leave me alone, I'm se...twenty-nine years old! I can take care of myself!"

Harry looked as though he was about to cry. "Fine!" He screamed at me before running out of my room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Sunday February 15, 1998 Dinner Time

"Harry? What do you want for dinner?" I hollered from the kitchen.

No answer.

"Harry? Harry, what do you want for dinner?"

Still no answer.

Sighing, I slammed the pot onto the stove top and went down the hallway. I stopped in front of Harry's bedroom door.

I knocked on his door. "Harry?"

"Go away!" Harry yelled through the door.

"Harry, I'm sorry about yesterday! How many times do I have to apologize? I don't like being coddled like a child if I'm sick! I'm sorry!"

"You coddle me!" Harry retorted.

I sighed. "That's different! I'm your father! I have a right to coddle you!"

"Just go away, Draco!"

I blanched and wrenched the door open. I rushed inside the room and stared at Harry. "What did you call me?"

Harry blinked at me. "I-I'm sorry, Dad. It slipped out!"

I nodded. "Dinner will be in fifteen minutes. We're having spaghetti." With that, I left the room.

Thursday February 26, 1998 Thirteen Years Old

"Harry! Come into the living room please!" I took a seat in the arm chair, holding a few photo albums in my lap.

Harry came out into the living room, clad only in pajama bottoms. "Yeah, Dad?"

I winced. "Take a seat."

Harry's eyes widened. "Am I in trouble? I swear, it was Uncle Ron's idea to sneak down to the kitchens last night!"

I waved off the excuse. "You're not in trouble. I need to talk to you about something."

Harry blanched. "Um...Dad? This isn't _The Talk_, is it? Because, I don't wanna have sex until after I'm-"

I laughed. "Harry, relax, that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Harry smiled. "Phew, good."

I took a deep breath as I prepared to tell him some shell shocking news. "Harry, I'm not your father."

**A/N: Yay! Sorry about the wait! I had some massive writers block cuz my muse for this story went on vacation for awhile, but she's back now! And with an amazing tan!:D Sorry it's a little short, but, I hope you liked it. Haha, cliffie! :P R&R please.**


	9. Shock

DISCLAIMER: Me no own...J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money because..."I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

Shock

Tuesday February 26, 1998 Thirteen Years Old

"Wh-What?" Harry paled visably. "So...I was right, wasn't I? I was adopted...wasn't I?"

I shook my head. "No, Harry, you weren't adopted."

"If I'm not adopted, then how are you not my father!?" Harry stood from the chair angrily. His fists were clenched at his sides.

_I forgot how much of a temper Harry had._ "Harry James, sit down." I ordered in a clipped voice. He looked sheepish and sat back down. "Good, now; I'm not your father...because I'm your age."

"Oh..." Harry said. "Now I get it...you're having your mid-life crisis!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "No, Harry you're not thirteen. You're seventeen. There was a Potions assignment and we were partnered together. The assignment was a potion called Revertio. It was designed to transform the drinker into any age the maker sees fit and for as long as the maker sees fit."

"So...I'm seventeen?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. When you're back to you original age you'll remember everything."

"And Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron? They're seventeen, too?"

I smiled. "Yes, they are your best friends. All three of you are in Gryffindor."

Harry beamed at that. "Really?" His smile faded. "Well, wait a minute...what about you? What were you to me?"

"Um...I'm a Slytherin. And we were...friends."

"I was friends with a Slytherin?" Harry asked in awe. "Cool!"

"Harry, here are some old photos." I handed the photo albums to him. "They are from your all your years at Hogwarts. Well, up until Seventh Year at least."

"Cool, thanks Dad!" Harry smiled and started looking through them.

I winced and stood up. "Harry?" He looked up at me. "I'm not 'Dad' any more. Remember?"

He laughed nervously. "Oh, ha, right. Sorry, force of habit. So...what should I call you?"

I smiled softly at him. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?" I stuck my hand out to him.

He smirked as he took my hand. "Hello Draco, I'm Harry...Harry Potter."

I did a double take. "What did you say?"

"I said 'Harry Potter'."

I sighed. "Well, it looks like I told you just in time. You're starting to get your memories back."

Thursday March 12, 1998 Fifteen Years Old

"Harry, what's up? You're quiet tonight." I asked him over dinner.

"Yeah..." Harry pushed his food around his plate. "Draco...what's the Wizarding World's view on homosexuals?"

I chocked on the swig of pumpkin juice I had just taken. "Actually, the Wizarding World is pro-homosexual. One of the main reasons is because once a Wizard or Witch comes out about their sexuality, same sex couples are able to have children."

Harry looked up so fast it made my neck hurt. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. You look surprised!" I started to chuckle. "Is their any reason why you want to know?" I asked once I sobered up.

"Yeah...I think I'm either gay or bisexual." He muttered.

_Huh, so Harry came out in Fifth Year._ "That's fine with me, Harry. In fact, I'm gay."

"You are? I never would have guessed." Harry looked at me with _way_ too innocent eyes.

I threw some of my mashed potatoes at him. "Shut up," I snickered.

Later that night, we were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. "Hey, Draco?" Harry asked as he had his bishop take one of my pawns.

"Queen takes bishop," I instructed the pieces. "Yes, Harry?"

"Dang...um, knight takes rook." He turned his gaze back up to me. "Are you excited? In less than two weeks I'll be seventeen again!"

"Yeah, you will." I muttered pensively. I glanced back down at the board. "Checkmate."

Harry groaned. "Merlin, I stink at this game!"

I laughed. "Don't worry, you get better once you get older!"

I squaked as Harry threw a pillow at me and it hit me square in the face.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry it was short. I know. This was something that needed to be written and it was more fluffy than anything. And, I do apologize about how long it took to update, but I'm a Senior in high school now and my work load is kinda busy especially since I'm taking 2 honors classes. On top of that, I'm involved in the school plays and I'm a Choir Manager and Alto Section Leader in my school choir. Plus trying to squeeze in time to chill with my friends and boyfriend, my fan fictions kind of took a backseat. I'm glad you're patient and I hope you bear with me because this story has only 2 chapters to go! Ok, I've rambled long enough. Read & Review!:D**


	10. Quiet Time

DISCLAIMER: Me no own...J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money because..."I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

Quiet Time

Saturday March 21, 1998 Sixteen Years Old, 7:00pm

"Draco!" Harry called from the living room.

"Yes," I asked as I came out from the kitchen. I took in Harry's appearance. He was wearing Muggle clothing; a tight green T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and green converse. _Wait a second..._ "Hey! Did you raid my closet? You dirty little punk!"

Harry winked, "Yeah, but you like it that way!" He laughed before continuing, "Well, all of my stuff was either dirty or didn't give me the look I wanted to go for. And, I didn't think you would mind."

"It's fine." I smiled. He smiled back and slipped on his black jacket. "Going somewhere?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Huh?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, yeah, Ron and Hermione invited me up to Gryffindor Common Room for a party." He blushed, "Besides, I really want to see Dean."

It felt like my heart broke in a thousand pieces. I forced a smile. "Well, have fun. If you come back late...try not to wake me up." I nodded to him and went into my room.

I heard the portrait open then close once again, indicating that I was alone in the apartment. I sighed to myself and went over to my dresser. Digging in the top drawer, I pulled out a ring box. I walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Opening the box, I stared at the ring with tears in my eyes. I gently removed the ring from the box and turned it over so I could read the engraving. _Harry, my heart will be yours, always_. At this point, is when I let the tears fall.

I closed my fist around the ring and held it to my chest. I curled up on my side and sobbed. _Why, why? He likes Dean Thomas! After all I did for him! I raised him again! I gave him a better childhood and he repays me by running of with that bloody Gryffindor!_I unclenched my fist and glared at the ring. Finally, not being able to look at it any longer, I threw it at a wall. I heard it slide down and hit the floor. My temper wasn't anywhere near dissipated. I grabbed my alarm clock and chucked it at the wall as well. I then began to tear my room to shreds using both my hands and my wand.

About two hours later, the entire apartment looked like wild Hippogriffs trampled through it. I stood in the middle of the living room panting, holding my wand in one hand, a torn pillow in the other. I looked at the overturned couches and chairs and sighed. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" I waved my wand at the nearest chair and set it upright. Shuffling my way to it, I surveyed the damage. The kitchen was distroyed, there were feathers all over the apartment, the bathroom was flooded, you couldn't even enter my bedroom because of the broken bed pieces. The only room that was left untouched was Harry's.

I _Accio_ed a book to me and I began to read it, not really comprehending what was on the pages. Eventually, I just stared at the pages, not even bothering to read them at all. I felt my eyelids droop, my fit of rage left me physically, mentally, emotionally, and magically drained. I stood from the chair slowly and walked as though I had aged ninety years towards Harry's bedroom.

I sighed wearily and climbed into his bed, not even bothering to transfigure my clothing into pajamas.

Saturday March 21, 1998 Gryffindor Common Room 9:30

~*~Harry's POV~*~

I scanned the crowd in search of Dean. I found him and made my way over to him. I blushed slightly as I saw him and his new boyfriend-Seamus Finnigan-snogging against a wall. I cleared my throat slightly and they both pulled away, smiling sheepishly. I smiled back, "Don't get me wrong, mates, I'm happy you two are together, but...don't do that in front of me. I'm not good with public displays of affection." _Except with Draco_, I added silently.

Dean smiled at me and gestured for Seamus to go and have some fun while him and I talk. He led me over to a group of chairs in a secluded corner and we sat down. "Alright, Harry," he said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What is so urgent that you had to come to me instead of Ron or Hermione?"

I worried my lip between my teeth for a moment before I answered him. "I like Draco, but when he told me the truth...he said that we were just friends. And lately, I've been doing everything I could to try and get him to notice me, but...he just, I don't know, treats me like a friend."

Dean looked confused. "Wait, he only said you guys were friends?" I nodded. "Harry, I'm not spilling anything, if you want to know, either wait another two days until you're seventeen again, or confront him tomorrow. Whatever you decide, I have a good feeling about it." He gave me a dazzling smile and left to go and dance with Dean.

I stared off into space for awhile. "Hi, Harry!" I was snapped out of my fantasy of Draco shoving me against a wall and snogging me senseless by Ginny.

"Oh," I muttered. "Hey, Gin."

Ginny pouted and sat on my lap. "What are you doing over here all by yourself? This party's for you, you know. It's celebrating your release from stupid Ferret Face." She laughed at her own bad joke. Her laugh sounded like two cats fighting over a mouse.

I shoved her off of my lap and onto the floor. "Don't call Draco that! What's the matter with you? Are you drunk?"

She stood up and stumbled. "What if I am? It's a party! It's about having fun and letting loose!" Out of nowhere, she kissed me!

I tried to shove her away, but she wrapped her arms and legs around me, effectively trapping me. Thankfully, some unknown hero pulled her off of me. I looked around and saw that it was Hermione. My heart sank a little. _I was hoping it would've been Draco_. I came out of my little pity party to find Mione yelling at Ginny.

"Ginny, I told you at Halloween, leave Harry alone! He didn't like you before he was de-aged, he doesn't like you while he's de-aged, and I have it on good authority that he won't like you _after_he's de-aged! You're lucky Draco wasn't here to see you snogging his boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" I yelled happily. The entire common room went silent. "Draco's my boyfriend?"

Hermione seemed to pale as she realized what she said in her fit of rage. "Y-Yes, Harry," she told me, "he is. He was you're boyfriend for two months before you were de-aged."

It felt like my face would break in half because of how wide I was smiling. "I've got to go talk to him, right now!" With a wave to everyone, I ran from the common room and down to the apartment I called home for this entire school year.

"Tylenol," I all but screamed at the portrait, causing the infants to wake up and start screaming and the parents to glare down at me before swinging open. "Draco! I-" I stopped as I saw the apartment. It was a mess. No, this wasn't a mess, this was a train wreck. The only thing that still stood in the living room was Draco's favorite silver armchair. I walked down the hallway and almost slipped on the water that was coming out of the bathroom. I made my way towards Draco's bedroom and saw the damage in there. I decided to fix his room and the rest of the apartment before I talked to him.

I decided to start with the bathroom. That was the easiest, all I had to do was repair the toilet, bathtub, and sink, then a simple drying spell. I did the kitchen next, I had to clean up all of the food off of the floor then repair the appliances. The living room took the longest even though all I had to do was repair the pillows, tables, and bookshelves.

It was well past midnight before I could start on Draco's bedroom. All I had to do in here was repair his bed, bedside table, dresser, and alarm clock. Underneath the bed debris, was a ring box. I bent down, picked it up, and opened it. Empty. Shrugging, I set it on top of Draco's dresser and headed to my room.

I was getting changed into my pajamas when I heard a groan. I turned around and there, in my bed, was a now awake Draco, staring at me with an odd expression on his face.

Sunday March 22, 1998 12:39am

~*~Draco's POV~*~

I was awoken by someone entering the room and banging around in the dressers.

Groaning slightly, I sat up to see who was interrupting my restless slumber. My eyes widened when I saw Harry stripping right in front of me, completely oblivious to my presence. Then, he turned around, staring at me with an odd expression on his face.

**A/N:Yay! New chapter! This one's a lot longer than the last one, I hope you liked it. Sad face, only one more chapter left. Well, Read and Review!:D**


	11. A Happy Ending

DISCLAIMER: Me no own...J.K. does. Please no sue I have no money because..."I'm just a poor girl from a poor family!"

A Happy Ending

Sunday March 22, 1998 12:40am

I stood from the bed in an almost dream like state. I crossed slowly to where Harry stood near the dresser. I looked down at him and placed my hand on his cheek. My eyes traveled down his body. He only wore pajama pants. I leaned forward, my body reacting to his after all of these months. _"Besides, I really want to see Dean."_ His words from earlier flashed through my mind like fireworks.

I reeled away from him as if I had been shocked. "Draco," Harry moaned at the loss of contact. "Draco, kiss me!"

I glared at him. "You want to be kissed? Go to Dean, I'm sure he'd love to kiss you!" I left Harry's room and into mine. I heaved my trunk out from underneath my repaired bed and packed up my belongings magically.

I went into the living room and Harry was there with tears in his eyes. "Draco, where are you going?"

I gave him the worst of the Malfoy glares. "I'm going back to the Slytherin dormitories."

"W-Why? I-I thought we were boyfriends? That's what Hermione said tonight!"

I shoved passed him and pushed the door open. Before stepping out, I said in an ice cold voice, "Yeah...we were." And before he could say anything more, I left, making my way down to the dungeons.

Monday March 23, 1998 7:45am Seventeen Years Old

~*~Harry's POV~*~

I sat on the floor of Draco's now empty room. I just stared off into space for awhile, when, something glittery in one corner of the room caught my attention. I made my way over to it, stretching on the way. I bent down and caught the object in my hand and inspected it. _A ring? And an expensive looking one at that._ I flipped it over and saw it was engraved. _Harry, my heart will be yours, always._ Suddenly, a memory from when I was first de-aged came into my mind.

_I was on my back, crying. I felt heard a kind, soft voice humming a song to me. I quieted my cries so I could hear. I felt myself be lifted up and nestled against a warm body. Looking up I saw a familiar face. I didn't know why it was familiar, I just knew it was a kind, loving face. This was the face of someone I loved. "Shh," the soft voice crooned. "You're okay you spoiled little Angel. You're fine; your Daddy's got you. Shh, shh, there that's a good baby." Feeling content, I let my heavy eyes close and nuzzled into the body. I was laid back down gently and heard that same soft voice muttering something. Finally, the voice stopped and a large hand rested on my stomache. Before I fell asleep I heard the voice say softly, "I love you, Harry."_

I came back into my mind and started crying. _Draco loves me! He's in love with me! I need to explain about the other night!_ Remembering a present I had received on my "first birthday". Running into my room, I grabbed the necklace from the top of my dresser and put it on. I then slipped the ring onto my left ring finger.

"Well," I said to no one in particular. "Here goes...everything."

Monday March 23, 1998 8:00am Great Hall

~*~Draco's POV~*~

I glared at my food and stabbed it with my fork. I tried making eye contact with some of my house mates, but they were all ignoring me. They refused to talk to me since I showed up late last night and explained what I had done.

Thinking back on it now, I realized how big of a mistake I had made. Sighing, I stood and made my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I slid into my seat in the back. This was my first day back since the first day of school, though, I wasn't worried. McGonagall held true to her word and all of my classes were transfered directly into my memory. I was staring off into space when someone slammed there hand on my desk, snapping me back into reality. I looked up into three very angry Gryffindor faces. "Draco," Hermione hissed. "How could you leave him?"

"I-" I started.

"Are you thick, _Malfoy_!?" Ron spat.

"He-" I attempted again.

"I can't believe you would do that to Harry, Draco," Dean said, dissapointment clear on his face.

My eyes narrowed. "_You_!" I shouted so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. I stood so fast I sent the chair flying. I charged up to Dean and grabbed him by the front of his robes, pulling him close to my face. "It's your fault I had to do that! He's in love with you! Before he left Saturday night he blushed and said he couldn't wait to see you!" I shoved him away from me, causing him to fall on the floor. "You stole him from me, Thomas! You stole my baby from me!"

I stood over Dean, panting as if I had run a marathon. Then, I collapsed onto my knees and started sobbing. "I got him a ring. Dammit, I bought him a bloody _engagement ring_! I was going to propose to him once this school year was over! It feels like my heart was ripped from my chest! I love him!" I broke down then.

I was dimly aware of the rest of the students entering the class. I was, however, aware that I was pulled into somebody's arms and that person was gently rubbing my back. I could tell it was a boy as he had pulled me into his chest and I felt nothing. I clung to him as if he was my last grip on reality. In a way, he was.

I was shocked when he started humming Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. I sniffed and looked up. There, above me, smiling the most gentle smile, was Harry. He lovingly brushed away my tears with his thumb. "Shh, don't cry. You're fine; your Harry has you. Shh, shh, there you go." Harry gently tilted my chin up and kissed me gently.

I kissed back passionately and adjusted us so he was sitting in my lap instead of the other way around. I carded my right hand through his hair and carressed his face while I twined our left hands together. I felt something cold and smooth on his ring finger. I pulled away gently and looked down at our hands.

I ghosted my fingers over the smooth silver and emerald. I returned my shocked gaze to his soft one. "Where did you get that," I asked in awe.

Harry chuckled warmly and pressed his lips to mine once again. "I was sitting in your old room this morning, allowing myself to wallow in self pity for once in my life. After about fifteen minutes of staring off into space, something sparkley caught my eye in one corner of the room. I went over and picked it up and found a ring that was meant for me. At least I'm pretty sure since my name was engraved in it. Anyway, while I had been fixing your room, I found an empty ring box and put two and two together."

I nodded and noticed he was wearing the Gryffindor charm necklace I had given to him on his "first birthday". I placed my hand over the charm and chuckled. "You hated this when you first got it, you know?"

Harry smiled gently. "I know, I remember everything. I dropped it on the floor after realizing it wasn't a toy." We both laughed softly at the memory. "I'm sorry about that, Dragon. I love it now."

I kissed him. "I know." I stared at the ring. "You know what kind of ring that is, don't you?"

Harry lifted my head up once more and looked in my eyes. "Yes."

"Okay, well, you can give it back if you want. I mean, I wouldn't blame you. After what I di-" Harry placed his finger on my lips to quiet me.

"No, Draco, I love you. You re-raised me and gave me a happy childhood. Before I was de-aged, I had been trying to find a way to tell you, but I didn't know if you reciprocated my feelings and I didn't want to scare you away. My answer, is 'yes'. I would be happy to become Mr. Potter-Malfoy."

"Well, then," everyone looked up at Professor Lupin whom nobody noticed entered the room. "I think we don't need to have class today after that interesting spectacle. Class dismissed."

Harry got off of my lap and pulled me to my feet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. I raced down three flights of stairs, through the Entrance Hall, through the courtyard, past Hagrid's hut, and to the edge of the Black Lake. I felt around in my pockets and grabbed my wand. "_Accio _ring box!" We waited a few moments until we saw the little black velvet box come flying towards us. I caught it in my left hand and turned to Harry. "Take the ring off and put it in the box," I said breathlessly. He stared at me and blinked for a few moments before removing the ring and placing it back in the box. I took him by the shoulders and sat him on a stone bench that was on the edge of the lake.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

I smiled at him. "I'm doing this right." I pulled my adjusted the knees of my trousers and knelt down in front of him on one knee. "Harold James Potter," I said, putting my entire heart and soul into these words. "Will you do me the honor of being my husband and life bond?"

Harry sat in front of me, tapping his chin in mock thought. I swatted him on his knee good naturedly and he smiled. "Yes," he said, voice thick with tears of joy and love. "Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would be honored to be your husband and life bond."

I pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Harry," I sighed happily. Then I smirked. "You'll always be my baby."

Harry pinched my arm and smiled. "Aw, shut up, Daddy!"

**A/N: *Grabs a box of tissue and starts bawling like Baby Harry* It's over! It's really, really over! I'd like to take this moment to thank all of my reviewers:**

**RozaHathoway**

**fifespice**

**SamerAJay**

**LunaParvulus**

**animeangel088**

**Gemini Malfoy-Potter**

**Lunatick**

**wendy 90210**

**Katsy17**

**DarthNasere**

**Molto Alesato**

**Draco and Hermione is like PBJ**

**Goldkey**

**StoryofGreen**

**darkfire**

**sparksfire-51**

**SwarmOfFanGirls**

**eternal-depths-of-emerald**

**Kisa167**

**HeartofaGoddess2009**

**RockxAngel**

**doxie**

**Rhondeez**

**Slytherin66**

**and q**

**Thank you all, your reviews inspired me to keep this story going. I love you all and I hope you read and review some of my other stories!:D R&R, please, bye!:D**


End file.
